The Band
by PenguinChris
Summary: Gajeel Redfox is the Lead singer of The Fairy's, he is also a womanizing heart breaker playboy who only messes around with woman. But what if he finally meets his match? Rated T, might change later on.
1. Chapter 1

**The Band**

***Chapter One***

* * *

_You are now listening to 95.8. You're Favorite radio station:_

Read more: THE CAB - LA LA

( Play music on YouTube it sounds way better) copy the link below

**watch**?**v**=rG0ggVfTTUg

* * *

_**Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oooh [x2] **_

_**Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oooh **_

_** Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oooh**_

_"OMG! i love this song turn it up Lucy!"_**  
**

_Lucy: okay relax  
_

**Come feel my heart **

**It's beating like a drum and I confess**

** When you're around **

**It's like an army's marching through my chest**

_"An army's marching through my chest"_ sang along a small blue haired girl. Placing her small hands towards her chest.

**And there's nothing I can do **

**I just gravitate towards you **

**You're pulling on me like the moon **

**I just wanna get you sideways**

** I say anything I can to get me more than just a dance**

** Tell me where to put my hands **

**You know that you could be my favorite one-night stand**

_"You're pulling on me like the moon "_ sang along the blue haired girl jumping on the coffee table and extending her right hand towards the ceiling.**  
**

**You get me higher**

**What would you do if I told you that I la, la, la, la, loved you? **

**Do if I said it tonight? **

**What would you do if I told you that I la, la, la, la, loved you?**

** Cause you know I la, la, la, lie**

_ "What would you do?"_ sang the small girl jumping off the coffee table and reaching out towards her friend.**  
**

**You're like a song **

**A beautiful symphony to my eyes **

**So take me on**

** I wanna sing along all through the night**

_"So take me on tonight"_ said the girl pulling her blond friend out of her seat an into the middle of the room**  
**

**I'm not like the other boys**

** Cause with you I've got no choice**

** You make me wanna lose my voice **

**I just wanna get you sideways**

** No, I'm not the type to lie **

_"Lie"_ sang the girl a wide grin on her face as she danced with her blonde companion**  
**

** But I might just start tonight**

** Let me turn off all the lights **

**You know that you could be my favourite lullaby**

_"Come on sing Lucy" _ said the small girl her hands grabbing her friends and pulling her towards the bed_**  
**_

_"You get me higher"_ they both sang now on top of the bed jumping**  
**

_"What would you do if I told you that I la, la, la, la, loved you?"_ sang he blond girl named Lucy pulling her hands towards her chest and kneeling on the bed

** Do If I said it tonight? **

_"What would you do if I told you that I la, la, la, la, loved you?" _sang the blue haired girl doing the exact same thing as her blond friend

_ "Cause you know I la, la, la, lie" _sang the two girls in perfect harmony

**Like a symphony**

** Like a symphony **

**Like a symphony tonight**

** Like a symphony**

** Like a symphony **

**Like a symphony tonight**

** Sounds like a symphony **

**Like a symphony **

**Like a symphony tonight **

**Like a symphony **

**Like a symphony**

** Like a symphony tonight**

_"What would you do if I told you that I la, la, la, la, loved you?" _sang the small girl raising to her feet and placing her hands on her chest

**Do If I said it tonight?**

_ "What would you do if I told you that I la, la, la, la, loved you?" _sang the blond following the small girls steps

_ "Cause you know I la, la, la, la, la, oooh" _sang the two together placing their backs against each other_  
_

**_What would you do if I told you that I la, la, la, la, loved you?_**

**_Do if I said it tonight? _**

**_What would you do if I told you that I la, la, la, la, loved you? _**

_"Cause you know I la, la, la, lie" Ooooh" _sang both the blonde and the small girl together trowing themselves back on the bed laughing._  
_

_..That was The Fairy's folks, Now for more 95.8 hot steaming music.. music starts playing in the background.  
_

_"Waaa! that was so fun"_ said the small blue haired girl

_"yeah it was"_ said the girl named Lucy

_"What was that song called? i never heard it before?"_ Lucy asked

_"Only the greatest Boy Band in the World!"_

Said the girl pulling out a poster showing 4 male students singing with bold letters on top reading **The Fairy's**

_"Aha"_ said Lucy sarcastically spinning her chair and facing her desk

_"Lucy! your not even paying attention!"_ complained the small girl

_"Whats there to pay attention to? There just a Band"_ she said turning towards her book

The small girl stayed there dumb-folded and turned away insulted pouting towards her bed

_"You're weird Lucy"_ she said

_"Most girls would die to get their attention"_

_"Mmm, i guess am not that interested in boys"_ Lucy said her eyes still focused on her book

_"Well i am and one day I'm gonna marry the Lead singer"_ said the small girl placing the poster in her chest and hugging it tight

"You need to stop worrying about your studies Lucy, and have fun" said the small girl

"I'll try Levy, I'll try" said Lucy still reading her book

"Good nite Lu-Chan" said Levy

"Good nite Levy-Chan" said Lucy

"Don't sleep late" said Levy turning off the main light only leaving the small lamp on so Lucy could read

"I won't" whispered Lucy

* * *

**Thanks for reading **

**Review please  
**

**Tell me what you think  
**

**Chris :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Band**

***Chapter 2***

* * *

_..That was The Fairy's folks, Now for more 95.8 hot steaming music.._**  
**

_"And where off"_ said the guy behind the teleprompter

Walking inside the studio was a young man with bright orange hair and a black suit.

_"Great job you guys"_ he said handing them each of the 4 boys a cup of coffee

_"I'm tired"_ complained a boy with spiky pink hair and a white scar around his neck

_"Well to bad"_ said the man with the suit

_"I just heard great news from the director and they offered us a concert on Magnolia"_ he said handing them the documents

_"Magnolia?"_ asked one of the guys leaning back on his chair he had spiky black-colored hair

_"Tch"_ said a tall guy who was leaning against the wall

The orange hair man sighed when heard the guy complain

_"Do you have a problem now Gajeel?"_ he asked

_"I heard of Magnolia before, small town in the middle of nowhere full of nobody's only small bands go there"_ said the guy named Gajeel

_"Is that true?"_ asked the pink haired guy

The man just let out a loud sigh

_"So it is true"_ the voice coming from a slim boy with dark blue hair and a red tattoo under and above his right eye

_"No it's not true"_ said the man

_"The director thinks we should focus more on the small population, before going back to the big stages"_ he said

_"That's Bull shit"_ said the pink haired boy

_"He's just fancying Saberthooth, and leaving us with the scraps"_ screamed the raven haired boy slamming his fist on the table

_"Look guy's, theirs nothing i can do"_ said the man

_"What about your old friend in recording?"_ asked the boy with the tattoo

_"I already tried... but after the whole Fairy's scandal they won't take us anymore" _replied the man

_"But that was all Gajeel's fault!"_ yelled the boy with the scarf pointing towards the black haired guy

_"WoW!, hold on there sugar-boy who you pointing at?"_ yelled Gajeel

_"Who do you think?_ he said sarcastically

_"If you hadn't slept with the maid we wouldn't be on this mess!"_ he said

_"Yeah but if you didn't get into a fight at the bar we also wouldn't be an this mess!"_ yelled the boy with raven hair

_"Ohh yeah, well if you didn't strip at the after party all of this wouldn't happen!"_ yelled back the pink haired boy

_"Guy's stop it!"_ yelled the boy with the tattoo who had been watching the whole time in silence

_"You three look ridiculous"_ he said

The 3 boy's stayed quiet

_"Now, let's all calm down"_ he said

_"First we will take the job"_

_"BUT!"_ interrupted the pink haired guy

_"WE will take it"_ he said looking straight at the boy a dark aura surrounding him

_"Then after the show we will NOT sleep with anyone"_ he said staring at the black haired guy

_"We will NOT get into fight's"_ he turned around looking at the pink haired guy

_"And we will definitely NOT strip"_ he said his eyes straight at the raven boy

_"We will simply go home and sleep and in the morning we will talk with the director, is that understood?"_ he said looking at all three boys

_"Tch, whatever"_ said Gajeel

_"Fine"_ said the raven boy

_" I guess"_ said the boy with the scarf

_"Ok then"_ said the man with the suit

_"I guess I'll see you tomorrow at 8:00"_ and with that being said he left after him left the boy with the tattoo leaving the three boy's alone in the studio

_"Yeah right"_ said the pink haired boy standing up putting one hand on his hip and with the other mocking his friend

* * *

**Queen- We will rock you  
**

**( Play music on YouTube it sounds way better) copy link below  
**

**watch?v=-tJYN-eG1zk**

* * *

"We will NOT Fight" he mocked

"We will NOT strip" mocked the guy with the raven hair jumping on top of the coffee table

"We will NOT Fuck" said the boy with black hair

"WOW!" yelled both the boys at the same time

"What ?!" yelled the black haired boy

Then all the boy's started drumming

**Buddy you're a boy**  
**Make a big noise playin' in the street**  
**Gonna be a big man some day**  
**You got blood on your face, big disgrace**  
**Kicking your can all over the place**

Sang the 3 boys together

"But we will.." they sang

**singing**  
**We will, we will rock you (ha ha)**  
**We will, we will rock you**

"We will, we will rock you" sang The pink haired guy

**Buddy you're a young man**  
**Hard man, shouting in the street**  
**Gonna take on the world some day**  
**You got blood on your face, big disgrace**  
**Waving your banner all over the place**

Both the pink haired guy and Gajeel grabbed their guitars and jumped on the table

"But we will.." they sang

**(Singing)**  
**We will, we will rock you (ha ha)**  
**We will, we will rock you  
**

Sang all three of the boys

**Buddy you're an old man, poor man,**  
**Pleading With you're eyes**  
**Gonna make you something some day**  
**You got mud on your face, big disgrace**  
**Somebody better put you back in your place**

"Big disgrace" sang the boy with the scarf

"But we will.." they sang

**We will, we will rock you (ha ha) sing it **  
**We will, we will rock you **

"But we will.." they sang

**We will, we will rock you**  
**We will, we will rock you**

They all sang together

**electric guitar starts playing**

Gajeel jumped of the table landing on his knees and started playing the electric guitar

**"Yeah!"** screamed the three boys in unison

_"Hahahhaha"_ all three laughed

_"Does he really expect us not to get in trouble?"_ asked the guy with the scarf

_"Hahaha, i think he does"_ answered the raven haired guy

_"Like we will listen to him"_ said Gajeel

_"Tch, we don't even listen to Loki, what makes him think will listen to him?"_ said the raven boy

_"Loki is kind of a douche though"_ said the guy with the scarf

_"Why is that?"_ asked the raven boy

_"Well for one he's as guilty as us" responded Gajeel "_ Flirting with girls when we aren't around"

_"Hey! i was talking Gaajeeel"_ mocked the pink haired guy

_"It's G-A-J-E-E-L get it right sugarboy"_

_"Well same for you it's N-A-T-S-U not Sugarboy"_

_"hhahhahahaha"_

_"What you laughing at Ice-stripper?"_ said the guy named Natsu

_"WoW! who you calling ice-stripper?"_ asked the raven boy

_"Who cares"_ interrupted Gajeel

_"Well i care! you each got to spell your names i want to do it too"_

_"Your acting like a child G-R-A-Y"_ mocked Natsu

_"Hey i wanted to spell it out not you"_ said Gray

_"Ahhh, shut your traps! we got more important matter to solve"_ Gajeel said

_"Like what?"_ asked both Gray and Natsu

_"Like if there's any hot women in Man-golia"_ he said

_"I think is Magnolia_" said Gray

_"Who cares! my puppy can't be unetretained for a week"_ Gajeel said in a cocky grin

_"Your puppy? i didn't know you had a dog"_ said Natsu

Both Gray and Gajeel stared at Natsu with weird expressions and started laughing

_"What?"_ he said

_"He means his thing, you dumb-ass not a real dog"_ Laughed Gray

Natsu blushed and looked away mumbling _"i knew that"_ making the guys laugh harder

_"Any how-w-w"_ said Gray

"_Don't you think you should lay back on the women for a while?" " i mean you could fall in love you know"_ said Gray

_"Hold on your telling me to go gay?"_ said Gajeel a weird expression covered his face

_"NO!"_ yelled Gray _" I was just.."_

_"Well coming from Gray is no surprise"_ said Natsu interrupting Gray

_"And why is that?"_ asked Gajeel

_"Didn't you know?"_ asked Natsu a concerned look on his face

_"Know what?"_ asked both Gray and Gajeel

"_Didn't you know that Gray was Gay"_ said Natsu

_"WHAT?!"_ screamed Gray

_"I mean it practically says it so on his name"_ said Natsu trying to cover his Laughter

_"Mmmm"_ thought Gajeel

_"Take on the R from Gray and you get..."_

_"Hahahhahahha, it is GAY"_ laughed Gajeel

_"DOESN'T MEAN I"M GAY!"_ yelled Gray

Both boys started Laughing at the boy

_"Ahh, SHUT UP!"_ yelled Gray

_"Ok, chill princess"_ mocked Gajeel once again making him and Natsu burst out into laughter

_"SERIOUSLY!"_ yelled Gray

_"Ok, ok don't want to make her majesty mad"_ said Natsu once again bursting into laughter with Gajeel

_"You GUYS are horrible!"_ screamed Gray a small smile slipping from his lips

_"GRAY EQUALS GAY_" sang Natsu laughing

This time making Gray small smile turn into a grin and then into a laugh, leaving all three laughing their heads off

_"You guys are jerks"_ said Gray in between laughs

_"Yeah, so what?"_ said Gajeel

_"Nothing wrong with that"_ said Natsu

_"You really are horrible"_ said Gray throwing himself on top of Natsu and rubbing his head with his knuckles

_"ow-ow-ow"_

_"Say uncle"_ Gray said pinning Natsu down on the floor

_"Not so fast"_ said Natsu getting free and pinning Gray down

Gajeel watched smiling his friends really were Dumb-asses but _Fall in Love?_ Nah that was for Girls no way Gajeel Redfox will ever fall in love with a chick. Not him. He was a playboy a master of Seduction. He could get any girl he wanted in bed by just telling them his name. Gray was just being delirious. I have everything in control he thought.

* * *

**Thanks for reading  
**

**Tell me what you think  
**

**and please review  
**

**Chris ****:D**

******Also check out my friends story  
**

******Secret Admire by GummyBears4Me  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Band**

***Chapter Three***

* * *

_"LUCY !"_ screamed the blue haired girl named Levy opening the door to her room

The blond girl raised her head from her book, looking straight up at the girl with a not-right-now-but-later-look

_"Yes?"_ she said almost in a whisper

_"Guess what!"_ screamed the girl excitement all over her face

_"Your going to let me go back to my reading?"_ responded the blond with a small smile

_"Hahaha"_ mocked the girl

_"But no"_ she said

_"Then what?"_ asked Lucy a little worried of what the girl might say

_"WE'RE GOING TO SEE THE FAIRY'S!"_ screamed Levy to the top of her lungs dancing around the room

_"We?"_ asked the blond with a confused look

_"Yes WE, my mom bought me tickets for this Friday night, so we're both going isn't that great?"_ she said holding out the tickets out to her friend

_"But Friday night am going to help the teacher set the stage for the choir concert"_ said Lucy

_"Awww, come on Lucy, it's choir who cares how the set looks and besides your always worrying about school come and have a little fun"_ Levy said

_"But i don't wanna have fun, i want to help the school"_ complained Lucy

_"And i care"_ she said

_"Lucy!"_ yelled Levy

_"I'm not going"_ said Lucy turning around to read her book

_"Fine"_ said Levy and she reached for Lucy's book and snatched it away from her hands

_"Hey!"_ yelled Lucy reaching back to get her book

_"You want your book back?"_ asked Levy

"Yes please Levy" said Lucy still trying to get her book

_"Then your coming with me to see The Fairy's"_ said Levy

_"But"_complained Lucy

Levy grabbed the book and hanged it on top of the shredder

_"No! Wait!"_ yelled Lucy

_"Then..? Are you coming or not"_ asked Levy

Lucy stared at her precious book about to be shredded to pieces, as any book fan or as a member of the book club she could never let this happen, she sighed

_"Ok, I'll go"_ she whispered

A wide grin appeared on Levy's face

_"YaY!"_ she yelled hugging Lucy

_"You won't regret it"_ said Levy smiling

_"I'm already are"_ responded Lucy

_"Awwww, come on Lucy don't be that way"_

_"But i really don't wanna go"_ said Lucy starring at her book witch still was on her friends hands

_"Cheer up Lu-chan you might even find your true love or get your self a boyfriend"_ said Levy winking

_"I don't wanna have a boyfriend" _said Lucy

_"I And besides i don't think my true love will be in a place like that"_

_"You will be amassed at who you could find in a place like that"_ said Levy handing back the book to Lucy

_"Well are they like Dan straight?"_ Lucy asked placing the book on her desk

_"Dan who?"_ asked Levy

_"Dan straight"_ repeated Lucy walking towards her closet which was filled with hundreds of books instead of clothes

Levy sighed when Lucy opened the closet

_"You know is a CLOSET for clothes not a mini library"_ she said

Lucy ignored her comment and continued talking

_"Dan is a famous world writer his best work is love novels"_ she said handing Levy a book

_"Aha"_ said Levy sarcastically looking at the book like it was from another world

Lucy adjusted her glasses and said

_"Don't you see he's perfect"_ she sat down on the floor and when over her books one by one

_"His handsome, young, smart, and he has manners and lots of confidence"_ said Lucy holding one of her favorite books

_"It's really hard to find a guy like that now a days"_ she said

Her eyes wondering towards the opened window. The sky was dark blue almost black and there wasn't a single cloud or star outside only a lonely full moon enlightening the dark sky. Lucy's eyes wondered back to the book s cover a picture of a beautiful sunset in the beach and a couple embraced in each others arms sharing a deep kiss.

_"It's beautiful"_ she whispered

_"Lucy?"_ whispered Levy concerned for her blond friend

_"That's why i don't believe I'll ever find my true love"_ she said her eyes still focused on the book's cover

Completely unaware that thousands of miles away there ways a train heading their way and sitting next to the window was a guy starring at the same dark sky

_"It's beautiful"_ he whispered before he closed his eyes and fell asleep

* * *

**Did you like it ?****  
hope so :D  
**

**Thanks 4 the reviews i appreciate it  
**

**Chris :D  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Band **

***Chapter Four*  
**

* * *

Wendy Marvel hanged from the cliff her small hands slipping away screaming for help

_"ROMEO!"_ she cried her warm tears falling off her delicate skin

Romeo quickly rushed to her side holding her fragile hand and pulling her up

" I ...

...

...

...

...

_"Ahhh"_ sighed a young man as he leaned against his chair; leaving his typewriter untouched

He was sitting at his office; a huge room with leather furniture, a chimney on one of the corners. A large book shelf on the side of the wall and the other filled with awards.

He looked around sighing

Just as he closed his eyes a young woman stood on the doorway

_"You really should be sleeping Dan"_ she said in a firm voice

She was a young woman with long blue hair that curled on the bottom her eyes were dark blue and she was wearing black dress and a top hat, she had a clipboard on her hand and a pen on the other

_"I wasn't sleeping, i was resting for a while"_ said the young man named Dan

He had crimson colored hair and light red eyes, he was wearing a black suit with a red colored tie

_"Maybe you should rest less and work more"_ said the woman her eyes focused on the man

_"That's harsh Juvia-Chan"_ Dan said holding both his hands on his chest pretending Juvia's words stabbed him

Juvia stayed quiet before speaking

_"How will your fan's react if they saw you like this?"_ she said in a lower tone

Dan spinned his chair around to face the window behind him, showing a full view of Hargeon

Hargeon was a small port area, it was one of the most beautiful old little towns in all of Fiore, mostly only fishermen lived here but Dan liked the smell of the salty ocean and the view of the place so he decided he would live there

_"Simple"_ he said

_"What is?"_ asked Juvia

_"I just wouldn't show the this side of me"_ Dan said his eyes still focused on the view

Juvia stayed quiet for she did not know who to answer the man

_"How old are you Juvia?"_ Dan asked turning his chair to face her

_"17, Why do you ask ?"_ she said a curious look crossed her face

_"And you been working for me who long?"_ he asked

_"Since i was 10, why do you ask?"_ she responded again getting more worried by the second

_"And since then have you ever missed a day?"_

_"Why no, i don't believe i ever had"_ Juvia said her brows knitting together at each question he asked

_"And what do you do when your free?"_ he asked looking directly at her

_"I rest"_ Juvia responded not sure where the conversation was heading

_"Then that would conclude you have no social life right..?"_

_"..."_

_" I thought so"_ Dan said spinning his chair back to face the window

Juvia remained silent

_"May i ask why all the questions?"_ she said

_"You know Juvia.."_

_"Yes?"_ she asked a bit frustrated that he never answered her questions

_"You should work less"_ he said

_"And why would I ?"_ she asked a little bit confused

_" So you won't be Lonely"_ he responded

_"..."_

_"But I'm not"_ she said

_"But eventually you will"_ he said his eyes lowering from the view

_"..."_

_"Once you reach my age, you will"_ he said almost in a whisper

_"..."_

_"Are you Lonely?"_ Asked Juvia concerned of what his answer might be

**_"I am"_** he responded to quickly to be exact

**Lonely i am..**

**Lonely are the nights**  
**Lonely are the days**  
**Lonely am I, in so many ways**

**Lonely are the seasons**  
**Lonely are the years**  
**So lonely am I, that it brings tears.**

**Lonely is this place**  
**Lonely is my life**  
**Lonely am I, that I reach for a knife**

**Lonely is this court room**  
**Lonely is my sentence**  
**So lonely am I that I ask for repentance**.

...

_"Dan"_ said Juvia

_"It's a poem"_ he said in a whisper

_"By?"_ asked Juvia

Dan shrugged _" Don't remember"_ he said

Juvia's eyes eyes looked down processing over the poem

_"Dan?"_

_"Yes Juvia-Chan?"_ he asked still watching the view

_"Try not to kill yourself"_ she said and with that she exited the room leaving the man sitting on his chair in a large room all by himself

Dan smiled

_"I won't"_ he said

Slowly turning his chair back again to reach his desk

And there on his desk was a book and in it's cover was a picture of a beautiful sunset in the beach and a couple embraced in each others arms sharing a deep kiss

He smiled and turned back around to face the window

_"Such an Ugly cover_" he whispered and once again rested his head on the back of his chair and closed his eyes repeatedly reading the poem in his head

**Lonely is this place**  
**Lonely is my life**  
**Lonely am I, that I reach for a knife**

**Lonely I am that all i want is True Love**

_"True love huh?" _He whispered looking outside the window a young couple passing by holding hands and laughing

"17, huh?" he said as he closed his eyes and fell to a peaceful sleep

* * *

**Waaaaaa 8th reviews :3**

**I'm so happy :D  
**

**Hoped you like it and to RavenHunter155  
**

**Don't worry they will meet soon :3  
**

**Thanks again for reviewing  
**

**Chris :)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Band**

***Chapter Five*  
**

* * *

_"pss"_

_"pss Lu-Chan"_

_"Luuuu-Chan"_ whispered a small blue haired girl**  
**

The blond named Lucy turned around to face her friend behind her, they were in math class and Lucy was trying to pay attention but her friend wouldn't let her

The blue haired girl passed her blond friend a small note and smiled

Lucy turned back around and opened the note

**Are you free after class? **it read

Lucy turned pack around ans shook her head no receiving a pout from her friend

Then handing her another note

**Why not?** it read

**Choir practice** wrote Lucy and handed the note back to her friend

Levy pouted

_"Again?"_ she whispered

Lucy nodded but didn't look back

_"Can't you skip?"_ whispered Levy

Once again Lucy shook her head still looking forward

_"Lucy!"_ yelled her friend receiving a couple of stares of the people near by

Lucy turned around and mumbled a short Sorry and turned back around

_"Lu-Chan"_ levy whispered

_"Lu"_

_"Lucy?"_ Levy kept whispering but her blond friend never turned back around

Levy got frustrated and tore a piece of paper of her note book rolling it into a small ball and trowing it at her blond friend

_"Oww!"_ said Lucy a little to loud

Looking back at her friend with a _what-was-that-for?_ look

_"DO WE HAVE A PROBLEM BACK THERE!"_ yelled the teacher

_"Tch"_ said Levy a little frustration on her voice

_"Why No, Mr. Faust_" said Levy in her most innocent voice

_"I was just asking Lucy-Chan for a pencil"_ she said a huge smile on her lips

Mr. Faust was a sour old men, he had a long silver beard that match with his hair and he had absolutely no patience with kids but for some reason he favored Lucy

He looked at Levy with a cold stare and then at Lucy who was still looking back at Levy

Which made him get annoyed

_"WELL NEXT TIME DO IT WITH OUT INTERRUPTING MY STUDENTS!"_ he yelled taking out a pink slip

_"Tch"_ said Levy _"Detention again?"_

_"That's why i tell you to pay attention in class"_ whispered Lucy a concerned look on her face

Levy sent her a dead glare mumbling the word _Who's-fault-do-you-think-it-is-in-the-first-place_ before snatching the note from her teacher and slamming the door on her way out

Lucy flinched and looked back at Mr. Faust and gave him a warming smile telling him to please continue with the lesson

Mr. Faust coughed and a small tint of red appeared on his cheeks before he continued with the lesson

( Huge perverted old man *_*)

_"I wonder why he all ways blushes?"_ thought Lucy

**~Time skip after School~**

_"LU-CHAN!"_ yelled the blue haired girl**  
**

Lucy turned around a little startled

_"Levy-Chan"_ said Lucy with a warm smile

Levy stood in front of Lucy her eyes deeply focused on hers

_"Don't think am gonna forget about this morning so fast Lu-Chan"_ Levy said walking past her friend

Lucy stared at her and smiled knowing she will soon be forgotten by her blue haired friend

_"How was detention?"_ asked Lucy caring her books in both hands

_"Skipped it"_ responded Levy

_"Ah"_ replied Lucy

There was an awkward silence for a while as they both walked

_"Choir?"_ asked Levy both her hands behind her neck

Lucy looked at her feet and nodded silently

_"Your such a Cheek"_ responded Levy with a laugh

_"Sorry"_ said Lucy with s sad smile

_"Hey"_ said Levy turning around grabbing Lucy by the shoulders giving her a huge grin

_"It's Ok to be Cheeky"_ she said

_"Cheeky isn't a word Levy"_ said Lucy with a smile

_"Yeah, i know "_ she said with a grin

Both now smiling

_"Are you coming to the show?"_ asked Lucy

_"When is it?"_ asked Levy showing little interest in the subject

_"In a couple of weeks"_ said Lucy

_"..."_

_"I think i might have enough time to stop by"_ said Levy with a cold attitude

_"Thanks Levy"_ said Lucy with a smile

_"I said i might have time"_ said Levy walking past Lucy leaving her behind

_"I know"_ responded Lucy looking back at her friend

Lucy walked inside the auditorium were they were currently setting the instruments for practice

_"A Lucy, I'm glad you could make it"_ Said a tall white Lady with white long hair that was pulled back neatly with a pink bow she had on a mustard yellow and pink top with a pink bow tie she was also wearing a pink skirt.

_"Glad to be here Ms. Charle"_ said Lucy

_"Do you think you could sing today? our singer is sick but the band group needs to practice"_

_"Umm"_ said Lucy a little uneasy with the question

_"It's Ok if you don't want to"_ said Charle

_"Ohh, no i want to do my part as well"_ said Lucy

_"Great then it settled_" she said clapping her hands an leading Lucy to the front stage

She handed Lucy the mic and signaled the band to start playing the music

_"Wait i didn't even remembered the full song yet"_ protested Lucy

_"It's Ok just go with it"_ said the Teacher

* * *

**Taylor Swift - Safe and Sound **

******( Play music on YouTube it sounds way better) copy link below**

****** watch?v=RzhAS_GnJIc**

* * *

Then the music started playing

She grabbed the mic slowly tangling her fingers together

And then she started singing

******I remember tears streaming down your face when I said "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said "don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight**

******Just close your eyes, the sun is going down  
You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now  
Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound**

Lucy stepped a little closer to the stage and continued singing******  
**

******Don't you dare look out your window, darling everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold onto this lullaby even when the musics gone, gone**

******Just close your eyes, the sun is going down  
You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now  
Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound**

**************(Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)**

Levy was in the corner of the auditorium watching silently a sad look on her eyes******  
**

******(Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)**

******Just close your eyes, you'll be alright  
Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound**

******(Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)**

Silently as she had come in she left with out saying a word or even looking back******  
**

******(Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh) **  


* * *

(imagine song is still paying i the background :3 )

_"I see your still hanging out with that piece of trash"_ said a dark voice behind Levy

Making her spin around in surprise seeing two girls standing behind her

_"Don't you dare call Lucy that!"_ yelled Levy

_"Or what?"_ asked the first girl her hair was dark black and it reached all the way to her back the second girl had Long bright pink hair which was tied on top of her head in two large buns

Levy grinned her teeth at the remark

_"Or else"_ she said her words full of hatred

The two interchanged looks and started Laughing

_"Let's not forget our place little Levy"_ said the black haired girl

_"Don't you dare call me by that name Minerva!"_ yelled Levy

.

.

.

Minerva's look suddenly changed to anger

_"Don't try to act as if your better than us!"_ she yelled

_"You were the one that hurt her the most, or did you forget?"_ asked Minerva

_**"SHUT UP!"**_ yelled Levy tears forming in the corners of her eyes remembering current events

_"Ohh so we do remember"_ teased the girl

**_"I SAID TO SHUT UP!"_** yelled Levy the tears now rolling off her cheeks

_"The cuts on her body..._

_"The bruises on her skin..._

_"The nightmares she dreamed..._

**_"SHUT UP SHUT UP!_** yelled Levy her hands cupping her ears

_"All of it... because of you..._

_**"NO!**_ screamed Levy

_"Her Fear..._

_"Or do you really think she's your friend because she likes you? So pathetic, she is only your friend because she's scared for her life..._

_**"NO!**_ **_Leave me alone!"_** yelled Levy her eyes were red and puffy from her tears

_"We will"_she said with a cold voice

_"We just wanted to remind you of who you really are"_ Said Minerva with an evil smile

_"Let's go Ikaruga"_ she said as she and the girl left leaving Levy crying on her knees

.

.

.

_"Ohhh, and Levy before i forget"_ she said

_"Have fun while you can"_ she said with an evil grin

_"Your girlfriend has a nice voice would be sad if something bad would happen to it"_

_**"DON"T YOU DARE TOUCH LUCY ! ! ! !"**_ yelled Levy raising to her feet startling Minerva

_"Will see about that"_ she said and with that she left, Ikaruga following behind her

.

.

The song ended and there were cheers and claps all around Lucy

But she only cared for one's cheering she looked around the auditorium for her but was found nowhere

**_"Levy"_** she whispered with a sad look

* * *

**Awwww poor Levy-Chan :'( That damm Minerva I Hate Her ! First Lucy the Levy *mad face*  
**

**Ohh and sorry if Levy is a little out of character she's kind of a bad-ass though :3  
**

**Hoped you like it :D and Yay 10 reviews  
**

**Chris :)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Band **

***Chapter Six***

* * *

_"Come in"_ said the man behind the other side off the door

The oranged hair man named Loki looked back at the four boys telling them to be on their best behavior

Loki and the four boy's entered the room

_"Mr. Clive, nice to see you again"_ said Jellal with a smile

Making the three boy's snicker

The man was leaning back on his chair his feet raised on top of his desk and his hat was covering his eyes

_"Tch"_ he responded

Making the three boys snicker louder

Loki sighed and when over to the man

_"Gildarts, this is no time for sleeping"_ said Loki

_"Tch, lemme sleep"_ he said

_"Come on Pops, wake up!"_ said Natsu

_"Mmm, who u calling pops?"_ he said irritated

_"Well obviously you"_ he said grinning

The man named Gildarts raised his hat in annoyance to look at the boy's

He had shoulder-length reddish orange hair, which was kept slicked back, and some stubble around his mouth and on his chin

He was naturally a laid-back, easygoing person. He could also be warm-hearted and kind, but he could also snap at any second

He looked at the boy's before he looked up to see Loki

_"And what brings you here?"_ he said showing little to no concern

Loki placed a stack of paper on his desk and said _"This"_

Gildarts leaned over and looked at the papers one by one, there was an awkward silence filling the room

_"What about it?"_ he said placing them down

_"What ya mean What about it?"_ roared Natsu

Gildarts looked at Natsu and shocked his head

_"Are he still going?"_ asked Gray

_"Why shouldn't you?"_ asked Gildarts leaning back on his chair once again

_"Cuz, it's a dumb town with no one but losers in it !"_ yelled Gajeel, making Loki and Gildarts eyebrows twitch

_"Hold your tongue Gajeel !"_ he said raising to his feet his black cape swinging to his side

_"My daughter lives there"_ he said his eyes looking directly at Gajeel a dark aura behind him

_"And if your concluding that my daughter is one of those losers you got another thing coming !"_ he yelled

All four boys remained quiet and Loki carefully watched from a far

_"Now!"_ he said

_"I don't give a shit if you want to go or not. Be my guest"_ he said

_"But I promised a concert for my sweet girl, and that's what shell get!"_

_"Is that clear?"_ he said storming back to his desk

_"NOW, get the fuck out of my office !"_ he yelled raising his head and pointing towards the door

The boy's remained silent and exited the room

_"Nice going, dumb ass"_ said Natsu walking past him

_"Yeah thanks a lot"_ said Gray in a sarcastic tone

_"..."_ Jellal remained quiet as e passed him by

_"Tch,_ _Shut It"_ said Gajeel following the three boys as they all when to the main Lobby

_"Well, that was quite the scene"_ said Loki who had stayed behind

_"Last time i do you any favors"_ said Gildarts yawning

_"I know, I know"_ said Loki handing Gildarts a small envelope

_"Well i do have one question"_ Gildarts said opening the envelope

_"And that is?"_ responded Loki looking at Gildarts

_"Why the sudden urge to go to Magnolia?"_ asked Gildarts taking the contents out of the envelope

_"There's someone there i need to see"_ said Loki heading for the Door

_"Mmm"_ Gildarts said looking at Loki a smile on his lips

_"Well, don't expect me to change the cities Concerts anymore, that cost me a lot of profits, so i had to give it to those idiots of Sabertooth"_ he said twitching in disagreement

_"Yeah, i know"_ said Loki before he opened the door

_"Who was she?"_ asked Gildarts

_"... She has your attitude in her mothers body, couldn't be better"_ said Loki as he exited the room

Gildarts smiled and leaned back on his chair, but before Loki closed the door completely he called him out

_"Loki"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"My regards to Lucy_" he said Smiling

_"Yeah, i know"_ Loki said then he closed the door and left leaving Gildarts in his office

When he was sure Loki had left completely he took one last look at the contents of the envelope

Inside were several pictures of a teenage girl no older than 18; She had long, wavy, flowing brown hair, almost reaching down to her waist, she had large brown eyes and long eyelashes

The pictures showed her in different places,with different people, some with friends and some by herself. She was laughing and having fun on almost all of them, only a few of her actually being serious or sleeping

Gildarts Laughed and smiled at the pictures holding them tightly in his hands, starring at them for long periods of times

Smiling he whispered

_"Cana"_

* * *

**:D soooo what ya think? Did ya Like it? review and plz tell me if i misspelled something :) thanks  
**

**Also if you might have any questions on the stacks of papers Loki placed on Gildarts desk, that was the Documents he handed out in Chapter Two :)  
**

**Hoped You like it :D  
**

**Chris :)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Band**

***Chapter Seven***

* * *

_"Dan, how many times do i have to tell you not to sleep during work"_ said the young blue haired woman as she entered the room

_"I wasn't sleeping i was resting my eyes"_ said the young man named Dan

_"And i should believe you, why?"_ asked the woman

_"Well first of all because your in my office, second because im your boss, and third because your deeply in love with me"_ Dan said with a grin looking straight at the woman

_"Aha"_ she said her expression never changing

_"Awwwwww, Juvia-Chan your to cold"_ he said making pouting noises

_"Not my fault"_ Juvia said as she walked over to his desk

_"Here"_ she said placing a book on his desk

_"Is it the new copy?"_ he asked

_"Yes it is, i picked it up today on my way to work"_ she said sitting on a near by chair

Today she was wearing a long dark blue skirt with a simple white top and a black belt and heels, her hair was let down and she wore a blue flower arrangement on her hair

_"Ehhh, Juvia-Chan going on a date"_ said Dan grinning

Juvia sighed _"Dan-Sama we go thru this every day, can we skip today?"_ she said annoyance in her voice

_"Ehhhhhhhhh?"_ complained Dan

_"Fine"_ he pouted

_"So about the book"_ asked Juvia

_"Ah, yes the book_" he said

Looking down at the book in his desk the cover was dark purple with gold bold letters reading Romeo and Wendy A Love Adventure

_"So how was it?"_ he asked

_"The rates have gone up by 15 percent, the industry was thinking of doing a sequel if your up to it, also we had news from the manager something about you raise. He is also begging for you to come back, the book was named rank #3 in only one week so were doing great, the ceremonial party is going to be held on the 8th of December so a moth away from today also..."_

_"WAIT !"_ yelled Dan

_"Juvia Wait ! I can't understand all of that in 5 seconds"_ he said trowing himself back on his chair

_"Ohh, im sorry was i going to fast?"_ asked Juvia

_"Too Fast? Juvia you were going 100 miles per second it was more than fast "_

_"I only asked how was it" _he said_  
_

_"Can we take a break?"_ he asked standing up

_"But we barely started"_ said Juvia

_"But i'm tired"_complained Dan walking to the door

Juvia looked at her watch _"It's barely 1 in the afternoon"_ she said looking back at Dan

_"Juvia-Chaaaan"_

_"No"_

_"Juvia"_

_"No Dan, i said no, so get back to work"_ she said

_"But.."_

_"Now! Dan"_ she yelled her finger pointing to his desk

_"meany"_ he mumbled and walked back to his desk slouching in his seat

_"Now were was I?"_

_"In sales"_ said Dan

_"Ah, of course, thank you Dan" she said smiling_

_"Ok, sales are going great all of Fiore is reading you novels, actually that remains me Sorcerer Magazine called asking if you might have time for an interview, that has been scheduled for the 28th of this month so you might want to give them a call also.."_

Juvia kept rambling on and on never taking a single breath

This was tiresome interviews,novels,signings, movies whatever the deal was there seemed that was the only thing i did now a days, well always since i never have any spear time.

Is not that i didn't enjoy writing i did, is just that after awhile you get bored from writing the same thing. I wanted to write something new, i had always written about love stories, but never something exiting. So i tried to do both and that's how Romeo and Wendy came to life, but it wasn't enough, i wanted to be a journalist and write about different subjects every day, but i was way to far into my career to do that now.

I laid my head on the desk, listening to Juvia ramble on and on about the new book.

_"Oh yeah the book, i never had a chance to see it"_ i said interrupting Juvia from her speech

_"Oh, the book, it's on your desk remember"_ she said and kept on talking

I grabbed the book, it wasn't nothing special just a normal book like any other. With a cover and a font, a story and an illustration, an Authors note and a nice picture, with a small bookmark so you keep track of your reading.

I opened the book and flipped thru the pages, when a pamphlet fell out one of the pages.

It had bright red letters announcing an event

_"Ne, Juvia is this yours?"_ i asked

Juvia looked up from her clipboard shaking her head in disagreement

_"No, it's not Juvia's"_ she said

_"Ehhh?"_ i said

_"The store clerk was giving them out, something about a concert from a famous band near by, I said i didn't want one but he must have put one inside the book anyway"_ she said looking at me

_"Why is something wrong?"_

_"We could always get rid off it, that's not an issue"_ she said with a worried look

_"No, it's ok i was just wondering, that's all"_ i said looking once more at the pamphlet

It had a picture of four young boys, maybe teenagers playing in a band bold letters on top reading The Fairy's.

_"Juvia?"_

_"yes?"_ she asked

_"Do you know them?"_ i asked holding the pamphlet up so she could see

_"No, Juvia doesn't"_ she said

_"Go figure"_ i responded

_"But i think they look weird"_ she said

_"And why is that?"_ i asked

_"Well one of them has pink hair, the other is wearing nothing but boxers, the other looks like a metal head, and the other looks like a sad emo kid"_ she said her face never changing expressions

I automatically started laughing, making her confused

_"Did i say something wrong?"_ she asked concerned

_"How?"_

_"How what?"_ she asked

_"How can you say that so serious?"_ i asked still laughing like a complete moron

_"Juvia is just being honest, and I don't find honesty to be funny"_ she said once again with a serious face making me laugh even harder

_"Dan"_

I was still laughing, and what made it even more funnier it was the fact that what she said was true

_"Dan"_ she said once again

_"Yes Juvia?"_ i asked whipping away my tears

_"Your making that face again"_ she said quietly

_"What face"_ i said annoyed my laughter quickly stopping

_"That face, when you get an idea"_ she said concerned of what i might do next

I could only grin

_"Well my beloved Juvia, you know me to well"_ i said with a grin

Juvia sweat-dropped looking down at the floor

_"And what is it this time?"_ she asked clearly not wanting to hear my story

_"Were Going to Magnolia!"_ i yelled with a grin raising up to my feet

_"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhh ?!"_ was all Juvia could say

_"Let's Go!"_ i yelled picking the dumb folded Juvia off her Chair

_"Wait! What about the sales and the interviews?"_ she yelled

_"Not important!"_ i said carrying Juvia on my shoulder

_"But..."_ she said

_"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"_ she yelled as i carried her off the room grinning to myself

* * *

**:3 soooo What ya think? like it, hate it, don't really care  
**

**Anyhow Review please it makes be scream like a little kid XD  
**

**So The Band which is Gajeel, Natsu, Gray, Jellal and Loki along With Dan and Juvia are heading to Magnolia were Levy and Lucy live :3 for a concert there all attending XD Spoiler keep reading and wait for chapter 8 :3  
**

**Chris :)  
**


	8. Authors Note

**Ok, sorry but this isn't a Chapter. Sowy. But i was thinking about writing another story but i don't know who to pair up. So do any of you have any ideas on who to pair up? If you do tell me ok :) Thanks Chris :) **


	9. Chapter 8

**YAY 20 REVIEWS YOU GUYS ARE SPOILING ME :3 Any ways here is chapter 8 hope you guys like it, I'm trying to make Lucy and Gajeel meet already but every time i write i go off and they don't :T but they will soon :3  
**

* * *

**The Band**

***Chapter Eight*  
**

"Luuuu-Chan!" yelled Levy slamming open the door

"Levy-Chan?! I was Looking for you" said Lucy placing down her book on the desk and running towards her friend

Levy extended out her hand to stop Lucy

"Let's forget about the greetings shall we?" said Levy with a smirk

Lucy stopped half way dumb folded then backed away a couple a steps "Ah, i don't like were this is going" she said making Levy's smirk grow wider

"Come on" she said Grabbing Lucy and dragging her out of the room

"Ahh! were are we going?" she asked

"Shopping what else" said Levy with a wide smile across her face

"But i don't have any money to go shopping, and besides it's already four, i really should be going to help the teachers gather the students for the choir meeting"

"Ohh, no your not. You're coming with me" She said pulling Lucy all the way out to the parking lot

"Or did you forget what day today is?" said Levy once she stopped

"hmm, today is thursday, I'm i right" said Lucy

"yeap" said Levy smiling

"What are we doing here anyways?" asked Lucy rubbing her wrist were Levy had been pulling her

"Waiting for our ride" she said

"Ehhh, Do they have there incense jet? asked Lucy

"Tsk, like i know if she was one or not" said Levy

"Ohh" said Lucy in a whisper her hands starting to shake a bit

"Hey it's ok, I'm right next to you" she said Grabbing Lucy by the hands trying to stop her shaking, Lucy gave her a warm smile and was about to speak when they were interrupted by a honk

"Hey, could ya hurry it up?" said a tall, slim young woman,with big breasts. She had long, wavy, flowing brown hair, almost reaching down to her waist.; She was wearing a blue top with a pair of calf-length brown pants and a light pink belt.

"Tsk, were going sheesh" said Levy opening the door to the jeep and getting on the passenger seat

"Ok, let's go" she said,looking at The girl

"What about her" said the girl pointing at Lucy who was still standing outside her hands slightly shaking

Levy looked to see what the girl pointed and saw that Lucy was still out, she got out of the car and dragged Lucy towards the car

"Waa-it" said Lucy

"Nope, im in a hurry" she said opening the door tho the jeep and pushing Lucy in then slamming the door behind her

The girl looked at her with a blank stare

"what?!" screaming Levy

The girl looked back at Lucy then back at Levy "She looked like she's getting kidnapped" she said

"So?" asked Levy

"Never mind" she said as she started up the engine and drove off

The ride was silent and it bothered Levy, she kept looking at the review mirror to see Lucy. She was quietly sitting next to the window her hands placed nicely on her lap. She looked much more calmed than before, so that was good. She looked as she was at peace, so lady like thought Levy.

"Soooo" said the girl driving looking at Lucy

"What your name, young one?" she asked

"It-it's Lu-Luu-Lucy" she said her shakiness starting to come back

"Lucy, ehhhh" she said

"Well I'm Cana" she said smiling at Lucy

Levy mocked Cana and continued to look out the window obviously bothered at their conversation

Lucy smiled back and her shakiness seemed to calm down a bit

After a couple of minutes they arrived at there destination, which was Magnolia's Mall, well there only Mall

"Ok, were here" said Cana smiling at Lucy

"Tch" Said Levy as she got out of the car slamming the door, she then grabbed Lucy by the wrist and sent an evil glare at Cana

Cana laughed at her actions then followed the two girls

The mall was small compared to other towns, but it had it's own feeling towards it. They walked around for a while before stopping at a clothing shop.

Levy ran inside dragging Lucy behind her. The clothing store was different from the others it had a wide variety of dark, punk, metal, and Gothic clothing. Which explained why Levy liked the store so much. She let go of Lucy's hand so she could look around and Cana was nowhere near them, leaving Lucy all by her self in the store.

A few of the girls looking around the store stared at her sending shivers down her spine, but later on ignored her and continued on with there search.

Lucy decided it was better to look around than just stand there. She when over a booth and looked around, the styles really wasn't her type, they were ripped, or showed to much cleavage, and others were to thigh making Lucy wonder how people actually fit on those clothes. The colors were mostly dark, dark red, dark blue, black, gray, some white, and the sizes seemed to be way to small the skirts barely covered anything.

She decided to sit on a near by couch and wait for Levy, some of the girls boyfriend were also sitting down. "Maybe there also waiting" thought Lucy

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Levy's voice

"Luuu-Chan!" yelled Levy who was coming out of the dressing room

She was wearing a purple t-shirt with a white bunny who had fangs and blood on it's face, she wore a black pair of skinny jeans and black fingerless gloves with black combat boots she also had a black beanie. It fit her perfectly, and she was grinning a childish grin.

"Soo, what ya think?" she said posing as if she was holding an air guitar.

"It's wonderful, it's fit's you perfectly" she said

Levy slugged " Oh, yeah cuz i was aiming for "Wonderful" she said mocking Lucy's words

Lucy smiled and Nodded while Levy went back to change. She bought the clothes and they left the store to go look for Cana. Which they later found sitting in a bar fighting with an other drunk, Lucy sweat drooped while Levy laughed her ass off.

"Ah, man this sucks" said Cana walking sloppy

"Sucks to be you if you ask me" said Levy

"...So, were are we going?" asked Lucy who was walking behind the two girls and carrying Levy's bags

Levy turned around to face the girl, she stared for a couple of minutes

"What?" asked Lucy shaking a bit

"You look stupid" said Levy, making Cana smirk and Lucy blush in embarrassment

"Why do you say that?" she asked her bangs covering her face

"tch, just look at you" said Levy pointing her finger at Lucy

Lucy looked down at her self she was wearing a gray sweat shirt with an ugly looking doll on it, which Lucy thought was kind of cute. A black skirt with a gray line pattern, black thighs underneath which had a small pattern of skulls. She also had on a pair of furry gray boots. Her hair was on a messy bun, some of her bangs coming loose.

"I don't look that bad? do I?" she asked her head looking up

Lucy had never really cared about her looks. She wasn't like other girls who woke up three hours earlier just to do their hair and makeup. Lucy was happy just the way she looked, she didn't mind.

"Mmmm" said Levy placing a finger on her lips

"Gotcha" she said running toward Lucy and pulling her by the wrist once again

"Wait!" yelled Lucy trying to keep up

Levy kept running dragging Lucy behind her, they stopped in front of a store called "Angels" and then they went in

The store was way different than the other store it was much more... pink

"yuck" whispered Levy

She grabbed Lucy and dragged her in

The store was bigger than the other one they had been in. The walls were covered in pink with white polka dots and a few pictures were hanging. The clothes were how Levy would describe them really girly.

"What are we doing here?" whispered Lucy over to Levy which seemed to be looking at something

Levy turned around to face Lucy then down at her shirt

"What size?"

"What?" whispered Lucy

"What size?" said once more Levy

"Umm, what size for what?" asked Lucy

Levy grew annoyed and stepped closer to Lucy, making her step a few steps back. Levy then cupped her hands around Lucy's breast making her "Ekkkkk"

"Mmm, you feel like a C" she said then let go of Lucy and continued of with her search. Leaving Lucy blushing like mad.

"Wa..Wa..What..was...that...for-for?" mumbled Lucy walking over to Levy her hands covering her breast.

"I asked you twice and you didn't say sooo i checked myself" said Levy walking over to another clothing rack.

"You could have been more specific" said Lucy still blushing like mad

Levy shrugged and continued searching

"What are you even looking for?" asked Lucy

"Something to wear" she responded going over another rack

Lucy looked around the store this didn't seem like the place Levy would buy clothes "I thought you already bought clothes"

"There not for me stupid" she said throwing a shirt at Lucy

"go try that on" she said still looking at the clothes

"Me?" Lucy whispered

Levy turned around giving her the Yes-you-who-else-stupid- look then pointing towards the dressing room

Lucy walked over there and began changing, she had trouble doing so do to how tight the shirt fit her, but she managed to slip it on. The shirt was white with a big blue cross on it. It showed way to much cleavage as she would like it to show but it looked kind of nice on her.

"You in there?" asked Levy

"yeah" said Lucy still looking in the mirror she looked different

"So did it fit?"

"It's kind of thigh and it show's to much cleavage, isn't there another one?"she asked trying to raise her shirt up a bit more

"nope, here try this, and keep on the shirt" she said trowing some more stuff to Lucy

After Lucy completely finished changing she looked at her self in the mirror one last time. She was wearing the white shirt with the blue cross and trimmings on it, a blue skirt that barely covered any skin, a black belt and knee high black boots.

Her messy bud had come undone so her hair was now left down, her blond hair was long and it made her look younger. She looked beautiful, more than she had looked any day before or ever after this.

"You finished?" asked Levy her voice coming from the other side of the curtain

"Yeah" she whispered looking one last time at the mirror before opening the curtain

When she stepped out, the room grew silent, she could feel the stares looking down upon her. Her head was low for she felt ashamed of her clothes she grabbed on to her skirt making her knuckles turn white, her eyes were shut close, and her bangs covered her face

She could hear whispers but she remained in her place, she started shaking a bit for the attention made her paranoid, she could feel a warm tear escaping her eyes. Why? Why were they staring at her? she thought had she done something wrong?

She slowly looked up, a pair of arms were around her and she could feel a warm breath in her neck

'Shhhh"

Lucy hugged her back, letting her tears run free

"I was so scared" she whispered

"Is because they like you" she said pulling Lucy out of her embrace making her look up

She was right.

There eyes were wide open, and there mouths formed a small smile.

They weren't sending her evil glares, they were appreciating her beauty

Lucy smiled at the thought never would she had thought she was beautiful

Levy smiled at her making Lucy blush

She looked up once more to see the people in front of her before she smiled once more

"Thank you Levy" she whispered as she hugged her

* * *

**Awww** **:3 Lucy and Levy moment :3 YaY :)**

**Ok i know, i know Why don't they meet already? and Why is the story going so slow? but i like to develop the story first before getting to the good part :3 soo just be patient with me yeah?  
**

**To Leoslady4ever  
**

**Waaa thanks im glad you like Levy :)  
**

**Ohhh an for my other up coming story so far we have  
**

**In order  
**

**1)Lucy X Fried  
**

**2) Lucy X Laxus  
**

**3) Lucy and Sting  
**

**4) Lucy and Rouge  
**

**and Gruvia  
**

**So far Lucy and Fried are winning ;)  
**

**Enjoy Chris :)  
**


	10. Authors Note 2

**Uhhhhhhhhhh!. Sorry again this is not a chapter :'( i know i know. But anyhow Fried and Laxus are both tied and it's uhhhhhhhh (bangs head on keyboard) then i was like waaaaaaaaaaaa! awesome idea I'll just write two stories but then i was like ughhhhhhhhh! again cuz i would have to choose which one to write first. The i was like wohoooo! another great idea I'll just write both of them in one story like Fried X Lucy X Laxus but then Waaaaaaa :'( because i would have to think of which one to leave with her and it's sooooooooooooooooo hr hgsbflhg rahgh WLhg ! and then when i was about to think about it i started daydreaming about Lucy X Sting on such a cute story and my face i swear hurts so much with all the hitting im constantly im doing on this poor keyboard im typing on. Soooooooooo waaaaaaaaaaaa. Then i was like mmmmmm, why don't i just flip a coin and Lalalalala (angel music) greatest idea I'd ever had this day. So i flipped head for Laxus ( cuz his kind of a big head) and Tail for Fried ( since tail's represent Fairy's and he's an awesome fairy) so i flipped and **

TAIL'S WON YAY !

**I now sowy to those who wanted Laxus but don't worry I'll make a story about him and Lucy too you'll just have to wait a bit :) and the one about Sting and Lucy im actually considering making so yay ! So the story of Fried and Lucy will be out in a couple of days :) YaY !  
**


	11. Chapter 9

**Ok i know this Chapter took long but I've been busy with the whole Turkey-Day week XD. But anyhow today is Thanksgiving and i am Thankful for my Fans so here it is Chapter Nine. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

**The Band  
**

***Chapter Nine*  
**

**O/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/O LUCY**

_"Friday"_ i whispered looking down at Levy. She was still asleep ignoring the fact that it was 2pm in the afternoon. She had stayed up Late drinking with Cana*sweat drop*and hadn't come back till 6 am in the morning, she didn't even bothered to take a shower. She just slept right in.

I sighed once more before walking towards the door, I had choir practice, then a short book meeting for officers and then i would help the Teachers set the stage for the choir concert. Just another typical Friday. I know i promised Levy would go with her to the concert but it never really was my thing, maybe she could take Cana. I smiled at the thought of both at them in a concert screaming their hearts out to there favorite song.

I slowly closed the door and walked out. It never was my thing, so this would be for the best right? I sighed and made my way to choir room it was going to be a long day.

**O/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/O DAN**

_"You still didn't have to drag me out!"_ she yelled her arms crossed over her chest and her head turning to the side

_"I said i was sorry, Can't you just forget about it?"_ i asked making my cutest puppy look

She turned to face me before she stuck out her tongue and folded her arms again _"Nope"_ she said

We were headed to Magnolia were this Fairy's concert was being held. As a writer i couldn't possibly skip this chance of going to see a close concert, with screaming fans. It could be such an inspirational place, i could get many ideas for my new book. I enlighten just thinking about it.

_"Your doing it again"_ said Juvia now facing me

_"Tch, don't know what you mean"_

_"Why do we even have to come here?"_ she asked placing her hand on her lap

_"For inspiration"_ i said holding my hands up above my head and spreading them like a rainbow

_"Your just trying to get attention"_ she said also doing the same rainbow movement

_"I'm not trying to get it, im going to succeed at getting it"_ i said sticking my tongue out at her

She ignored my comment and went on looking out the trains window

I looked down at my hands, holding the flier. Maybe this could be my ticket. I thought,i looked at it once more before i sighed. This better work i whispered

**O/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/O JUVIA**

He was doing it again. He was making that weird face he makes whenever he get's a crazy idea. I know his planning something but i just can't wrap my finger around it. He's been acting weird since that New book came out. It probably as something to do with it, i thought

He looked down at his hands which were holding the flier for The Band concert we were attending. He looked to be in daze. He kind of looks handsome like this, quiet and thoughtful.

**EWWWWWWW ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**

_Gross! ! Juvia ! ! Did you really just called him Handsome? What's wrong with you? Bad! ! Bad! ! Real Bad Juvia ! !_

I sighed and bag my head on the window

It's stress it was to be stress why else hold you call your boss handsome? yeah it makes sense, stress. Yeah stress. I whispered rubbing my temples. I really was going to need a coffee break after this.

**O/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/O Gajeel  
**

_"Tch, damn train"_ i whispered holding my stomach thigh, my head out the window**  
**

_"ow u tik i weel!"_ said the stupid fire idiot his head also outside the window **( How you think i feel !)**

_"hahahah, you too look ridiculous"_ said Gray holding his stomach in laughter, even Jellal was Laughing

Loki was to busy flirting with the passengers to even notice our misery. How dare he make us ride the train!

I felt another puke coming so i flew my head out the window, making the guys laugh harder

_"Damm! ! !_ I thought this day could get worst

**O/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/O Levy**

_"Damm her !"_ i yelled running thru the halls

She sure has some nerves. I thought, First she doesn't wake me up for school. Second she leaves for her stupid meeting and ignores Completely that today is Friday. Third , Third, Third, something ! ! ! That doesn't matter the point is she has another thing coming, Ohhhhhhhh when i find her, Muahahahah.

It was 7 pm and i was already changed for the concert. But Lucy was still nowhere to be found.

_"Damm her ! where is she"_ i yelled kicking the trash can that was near by _"aha!"_ i yelled jumping up from joy.

_T-he au-di-to-ri-um_ i sang running back were i had just come from, this was going to be fun!

* * *

**WAAA sorry if it's short but i still hoped you guys like it. **

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING ! for those who celebrate it :D Have a nice day :3  
**

******Ohhhh Also and My new story Fried X Lucy is up :D hope you guys like it it's called Lucky. Enjoy. **

******Chris :)  
**


	12. Chapter 10

**Waaaaaa sorry if the other chapter was to short, but now that we are in the holiday's I've gotten less time to write TT _ TT but i still hope you guys enjoy them :) so here it is Chapter Ten. Enjoy.**

* * *

**The Band  
**

***Chapter Ten*  
**

_"LUUUUCYYYYYYYYY!"_ i yelled slamming open the auditorium room

Empty. I fell a gloom over my head were the hell was this girl? I mean it wasn't that hard to spot her other days so were was she?

_"Levy?!"_ yelled a girl from behind me

I turned around a little startled at the scream. There was a young woman who had long, scarlet hair and brown eyes she was wearing the schools uniform and a red patch in her right arm meaning she was the class representative.

_"Erza?"_ i whispered

_" McGarden What are you doing here?"_ she asked her eyes deeply focused on me

_"Tch, Nice to see you again Scarlet"_ i said crossing my arms across my chest

_"I will not repeat myself again, What are you doing here?!"_ she said her tone was firm and steady, quite frighting if you asked me.

_"Sounds like you repeated your self already"_ i said a smirk on my face, if you looked closely you could tell her eyebrow twitched

She stayed quiet so i took it as my Que to speak

_"I'm looking for my dear blond friend, have you seen her?"_ i said in a sarcastic tone my arms still crossed but my finger was curling my short blue curl

_"Blond friend?"_ she asked her eyes wondering

_"Lucy"_ she whispered a whisper so low not even she could hear it

Her eyes quickly widen and her fists closed making her knuckles turn white, she lowered her head down low but i swear i could hear her whimper

_"Seems like you haven't seen her"_ i said unfolding my arms and walking towards the door, I was raged how dare she pretended she cared so much for her. How dare she if she didn't know what she had been thru, or did she?

I walked towards her stopping right before i could pass her. _"Don't you dare pretend your such a good friend Scarlet!"_

She then turned around grabbing me by the collar and pushing me to the wall a lot **THUD** was heard and my eyes were opened wide, both the impact and her sudden change in movement had taken me by shock

_"Don't you dare pretend your such a good friend?!"_ she repeated in a mocking tone her eyes meeting with mine they were bloodshot red and they seemed to have no soul at the moment

**_"THE FUCK YOU NOW ABOUT BEING A GOOD FRIEND?!"_** she shouted tears rolling of her eyes, i lowered my view from hers but she gave me another push, making me look at her.

**_"LET GO OF ME YOU BITCH!"_** i yelled grabbing her hands which were firmly grabbing my collar, my feet were off the ground and my back was pressed against the wall making it hard for me to get away

She pushed me once more before she let go making me fall to my knees. She looked down at me hatred filled her eyes _"If you **DARE TO** even touch her again, I'll make sure i personally pay you a visit"_ she said before she left slamming close the door.

_**"FUCK OFF BITCH!"**_ i yelled after her, but the door was already closed shut

_"Damm it!"_ i yelled hitting the floor

_"Damm it, Damm It, Damm it, Damm It !"_ i yelled continuously hitting the floor drops of blood falling of my fist, tears rolling down my cheeks.

_"Why?"_

Why, did i had to be remained of my mistakes every where i went. Why? couldn't i just leave it as if. I tried hadn't i?

**O/Flashbacks/O ~bold-Levy** _Italic-Lucy _**  
**

"This is Lucy everyone she's new here so please be nice"

_"Hi my name is Lucy, are you my roommate?"_

**"Yeah so wat's it to ya?"**

_"Want to be friends?"_

**"Don't even come close to me!"**

_"Hi, i thought you would like it so i bought it for you"_

**"How many times do i have to tell you i hate you!"**

_"i still care for you"_

**"Get away!"**

"Look at her trying to fit in"

**"Why the hell are you always reading?"**

_"I love books"_

_"One day im going to be a famous writer"_

_"What do you want to be?"_

**"Free"**

_"Then I'll help you be free"_**  
**

**"You will?"**

_"Yeah were friend aren't we?"_

**"tch, whatever"**

"You better not forget who your real friends are Little Levy"

**"LUCY?!"**

**"Who did this to you!"**

_"It's ok it's just a scratch"_

**"Just a scratch?! Lucy look at your self!"**

_"It's fine really"**  
**_

"That's what she gets, don't blame us it's all your fault for trusting her"

"I thought I told you, You're never going to have friends"

"Now look at what you done"

"She surly hate's you now"

"You should stop trying to be her friend"

"Lucy!, Levy you did this?! How dare you?"

_"No wait ! it wasn't Levy"_

"It's ok Lucy She won't hurt you anymore"

_"NO WAIT ERZA DON'T! ! ! ! !"_

_"LEVY! ! ! ! "  
_

_**O/End of Flashbacks/O **_

"Please" i whispered just make it stop

* * *

**TT _ TT hope *sniff* you guys * sniff* like it **

**Waaaaaaaaaa i know i want her to meet Gajeel already but it just doesn't happen i feel like i need to explain everything before the real interesting things happen but waaaaaaaaaaaaaa i want Lucy X Gajeel already stupid hands why won't they write TT _ TT  
**

**Anyhowsssssss Check out my New story Lucky also for those who wanted Lucy X Laxus wait no Longer your story will come out in a couple of Days :D  
**

**Wuv Y'all Chris :)  
**


	13. Chapter 11

**Wow! 0 reviews on the last chapter and only one on the previous last chapter. Either you guys are losing interest or you guys are just plain don't like me TT _ TT but either way here's Chapter 11 hope someoneeeeeeeeee likes it :T  
**

* * *

**The Band  
**

***Chapter Eleven*  
**

"Ahhh" i sighed; well do to an accident while building the stage they released us early meaninggg i could go with Levy to her Concert . Someone up there was really being sneaky. I sighed once more is not like i hated concerts that much. Is just that i felt like something really bad was going to happen if i went to that concert. I mean first of all how to you accidentally cut your self that bad with a chair piece? It made no sense, but anyhow here i am all dressed up in the clothes Levy bought me but no Levy. I already looked for her everywhere, i mean everywhere. Where was she? The clothes made me feel uncomfortable and i really wanted to leave already.

"Levy, where are you?" i whispered

**O/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/O LEVY**

I was walking down the hall, i felt weak. To get pushed down by the prez like that was kind of a threat. it made me realize maybe im not that strong. I cried for god knows how long. Screw the concert i though. It didn't even matter anymore. Lucy was nowhere to be seen, and she will probably hate it anyways. I wish i could go back in time. And forget all about the past, all about Lucy. I sighed maybe i should just head back to the dorm and take a nap.**  
**

But i guess even if i I tried to forget about her, her nerdyness will always get to me, maybe we were destined to meet. And i know that because the second i thought that a blond jumped behind my back making me loose my balance making both of us fall to the ground.

"Levy-chaaaaaaan" she said stretching the Chan

"My feet hurrrt" she said hugging my neck

I was on the floor and Lucy was on top of my her knee between my legs, her arms hugging my neck and my one of my hands was on the floor for support while the other was on her thin waist. Her face was a few inches away from mine making my heart go Doki Doki. There was a blush in my cheeks and i began to hyperventilate.

"Why?" i whispered

"Mmm?" she looked up, her eyes meeting mine Burning my face hotter than it already was. I pushed her away from me, slipping her off.

"Shhhesss" i said standing up dusting myself

"Couldn't you be more clingy?" i asked placing my hands on my hips "Now hurry it up, or were going to be late"

She smiled at me and i swear i heard her whisper "Good to have you back" but that might have been my imagination.

I walked forward my hands on my pockets a small smile on my lips. Told you no matter what happens she will always be there for me no matter what. I promise.

* * *

**Soory if it's short, but i been really busy lately we have exams and im just like "WAaaaaaaa when did this happen?" and "We never learned this!" But yeah XD **

**I promise that on the next chapter they will defiantly meet, or many of you will kill me XD  
**

**But once again pweaseeee reviewwww or i will think that you guys don't like it Except for 1fairytaillover  
**

**She or He did review so Buuyeah! Not like otherrrrrrr people XD still i love all of you guys  
**

**Chris :) Loves you Guys ( not in a weird way though)  
**


	14. Chapter 12

**Waaaaa im so happy you guys do like it, even thought you're lazy bums i still Love y'all XD ok so here is the juicy chapter all of you have been waiting For...**

* * *

**The Band**

***Chapter Twelve*  
**

******O/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/O** GAJEEL  


"Ok guys are you ready?" asked Loki, he had his black suit on with sunglasses even thought we were inside the building.

The building wasn't as small as i had imagined it would be, it could fit 300-400 people in there, it was Ok for a small town.

Jellal had screamed at us about remembering not to party,drink,fight,or cause any rakus while we were there. But Fuck him, right?

Natsu got nervous,even thought it was a small crowd and started puking everywhere. Gray made fun of him which resulted in a fight and him getting all puked on,Making me laugh like an idiot which resulted on Jellal getting mad and sending me outside,and Gray to change,while Natsu rested on the nurses clinic. Yeah it was a mess,But this was the Fairy's way.

We had five minutes before we went on stage,and we weren't even half ready. Loki was trying to keep his cool but we all know he's was as nervous as we all were. We have managed bigger crowds than this 5,000 people or more but never this close, it was a mess i just hopes it all goes well.

I don't want to beat up anyone afterwards.

I sighed, here we go.

**O/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/O DAN **

"Juviaaaaaa" i begged

"What Dan?" she asked, you could here the annoyance in her voice,but once again i did dragged her here in the middle of nowhere for a teen concert for my own issues.

I sighed

"Juvvia"

"WHAT!?" she yelled, she turned to face me

"WHAT?!, now what do you want!" she yelled, her face was flushed and her hands were in fists next to her

"I...I." i managed to say but i knew it was better if i remained quiet,an angry Juvia was the worst thigh you could see.

She huffed and left the room, pushing the crowd that was in her way. We were already inside the concert room, but i guess and angry Juvia and a room full of people didn't make such a good match. i sighed the concert was about to start, i just hope i could find her after the concert ends.

**O/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/O JUVIA**

I ran out, I was mad. First he makes me go with him to a stupid concert. Second he trows away my paperwork. Third he keeps bugging me for stuff.

"Juvvia, I can't see" "Juvvia,I'm tired" "Juvia, my feet hurt"

GOD! it is soo annoying!

To make it all worst i had to push a crowd of hundreds just to get out

I was sooo mad right now, i was still running.I was now in a long corridor going to god knows where. But i wanted to be alone, i stopped in the middle of my tracks, i could feel tears rolling off my cheeks.

Why? Why? Does he have to make me feel so confused?

I covered my eyes with my hands, it had been a long time since i cried,but he always made me cry. Why?

"Baka" i whispered

"WATCH OUT ! ! " someone yelled

I looked up to see someone crash into me, we both felt to the ground with a loud THUMP

"oww" i mumbled, i felt heavy. Why?

"I am soo sorry" i heard someone say

I opened my eyes,tears still rolling onto my cheeks

I saw a pair of dark blue eyes starring straight at me

I felt a my cheeks turn red

"Are You..." he whispered

"Wuuuaaaaaa...I'm sooo sorry,I wasn't looking" i said trying to get up,pushing him off me.

He got off me and stood up, helping me get up as well

"It's ok it was my fault" he said smiling

He had spiky black-colored hair and a pair of dark blue eyes, which were still focused on me

I brushed my dress and wiped the tears off my eyes and gave the Boy a weak smile

"I really have to go know" i said running the way he had came from, i could feel the tears starting to come back

"Wait!" he yelled grabbing my wrist

Tears were once again falling off my cheeks, i didn't know why but i started crying again, it was just a thought. I didn't want him to see them, i didn't want anyone to see them.

He swinged me around, his dark blue eyes focused on my "are you..." he whispered again before i snatched my hand free and started running away again.

He saw me,he saw me cry, i ran and ran until i reached the end of a hallway. I looked back to see if he followed me,but he didn't. I felt my breathing calm down,and i placed my back onto the wall.

My heart was beating fast,thumping inside my chest. I placed both hands on my chest

"What was that all about?" i whispered before i closed my eyes, i could hear music starting to play and i relaxed. He seemed familiar, but where?where had i seen him before?

**O/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/O GRAY  
**

"Damm Him!" i yelled, Damm Natsu puked all over me! I had to run all the way to the other side of the building to the Locker Room to change, and Run all the way back before the Concert started.

I was running down the hall, and i made a turn when i saw a Girl standing in the middle of the hallway, her hands were covering her face, was she crying?

"Watch Out!" i yelled, she raised her face and shock,but i still bumped into her making both of us fall onto the ground

"Oww" she moaned

I looked down here the girl was, she was beautiful, she had long blue hair and she had a cute flower arrangement on her hair. Her eyes were closed, but i could still notice the tears

"are you.." i whispered

She opened her eyes revealing a pair of beautiful dark blue orbs, she looked directly into my eyes making me blush, I could tell she blushed too.

"Wuuuaaaaaa...I'm sooo sorry,I wasn't looking" she said pushing me off her.

"It's ok it was my fault" i said smiling at her, My smile could rock out any girl but she just stood there staring at me.

I helped her up and she kindly took my hand, Her hands were soft and warm, she was still blushing. She was wearing a long dark blue skirt with a simple white top and a black belt and heels, her hair was let down and she wore the blue flower arrangement on her hair.

We stood there for what seemed for hours before she brushed off her dress from the dirt "I really have to go know" she said running past me.

I quickly turned around and grabbed her wrist, i didn't know why, i guess it was just instinct

She swinged around and i could see tears rolling of her cheeks, her mascara was running, but she didn't seemed to mind. Her eyes opened wide in shock and she snatched her hand away running away once again before i could even managed to say a word.

Who was she? i would have followed her but i was already late so i continued to run down the hall, Maybe, Just Maybe i could see her after the concert.

**O/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/O LUCY**

I sighed, my feet hurt-ed and it was way to crowded to be in here. We had came with Cana,and of course Levy and they were already screaming their hearts out like the rest of the girls around us.

We were on the few closest lines to the stage, and every girl was screaming. Where did they even came from?

Magnolia was a small town, to small to even fill a quarter of this room, but besides that it was overcrowded. Maybe they were from close towns or maybe they even followed the Band.

There was loud music playing and it hurt-ed my ears just listening to it, we were way to close to the stage.

"I wanna go home" i whispered

And as if on Que Fog started to fill the Stage and the Fans Screamed in joy

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa's! ! ! !" where heard all across the room

I sighed, here we go! i thought

**O/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/O GAJEEL**

Gray came in running and quickly sat on his drum's, while Jellal connected his cable to his Electric piano

I looked over at Natsu who gave me a smirk and nodded he grabbed his guitar and gave me a thumbs up

I looked back receiving both a smile and a nod from Jellal and Gray

"Ok" i whispered

"Here we go"

Fog started to fill the stage,while the curtain's went up revealing the band, the music started playing and i could hear the screams of hundreds of girls

* * *

**Shane Dawson- The Vacation Song**

**( Play music on YouTube it sounds way better) copy the link below**

** watch?v=DTbBRV2PIbU**

* * *

Gray began to drum his drum's to the beat of the song

Then i began to sing**  
**

**Don't ignore my call  
Cuz I got a lot to say  
Gonna tell you what went wrong  
Why I had to run away**

**'Cuz you're in my face**  
**Always on my case**  
**I just need some space**  
**Away from you**

I sang, the crowd started cheering**  
**

**I need a Vacation cation cation!**  
**Yeah, I need a Vacation cation cation!**

We sang

**There's nothing you can do**

Sang Natsu**  
**  
**Doesn't it matter where I go**  
**Just as long as it's away from you**

I Sang**  
**

**No more stupid fights**  
**No more searching through my phone**  
**Feels like paradise**  
**When I think about bein' alone**

I sang, followed by the Band**  
**

**'Cuz you're in my face**  
**Always on my case**  
**I just need some space**  
**Away from you**

I sang, the crowd went wild**  
**

**I need a Vacation cation cation!**  
**Yeah, I need a Vacation cation cation!**

All Four of us Sang

**There's nothing you can do**

Sang Natsu**  
**  
**Doesn't it matter where I go**  
**Just as long as it's away from you**

I Sang**  
**

**I need a Vacation cation cation!**  
**Yeah, I need a Vacation cation cation!**

We Sang again

**There's nothing you can do**

Sang Natsu

**Doesn't it matter where I go**  
**Just as long as it's away from you**

I Sang, the crowd of girls singing along**  
**

Music Break, we all took a breath then started playing again

the drum's beating to the beat of the song

**I need a Vacation cation cation!**  
**Yeah, I need a Vacation cation cation!**

We All sang, with the crowd

**There's nothing you can do**

Sang Natsu

**Doesn't it matter where I go**  
**Just as long as it's away from you**

Sang both me and Natsu**  
**

**WOAH** yelled the crowd

**I just wanna let you know that**

**WOAH** yelled the crowd

**I don't need you anymore and**

**WOAH** yelled the crowd

**Now it is my turn to take control**

Sang The Band, Followed by the Crowd**  
**

**I need a Vacation cation cation!**  
**Yeah, I need a Vacation cation cation!**

We All Sang crowd and all

**There's nothing you can do**

Sang Natsu

**Doesn't it matter where I go**  
**Just as long as it's away from you**

I sang, giving the girls a smirk**  
**

**I need a Vacation cation cation!**  
**Yeah, I need a Vacation cation cation!**

We All Sang along with the crowd

**There's nothing you can do**

Sang Natsu

**Doesn't it matter where I go**  
**Just as long as it's away from you**

I sang, rocking out my guitar**  
**

**Doesn't it matter where I go**  
**Just as long as it's away from you**

I sang the Last Part breathing heavily

The Last part was followed by a roar of cheering and clapping**  
**

And a Whole bunch of I Love You's

I Looked back at the Band giving them a smirk, they seemed tired but so did I

I looked back at the crowd and gave a wide smile

They all seemed exited and were jumping up and Down screaming like five year old's

Except one, and she had Golden-Blond locks

* * *

**Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**

**Is all i can say right now ! ! I'm writing this story and im already screaming like a five-year old :3 WAAAAAAAAAA he saw Lucy ! ! ! Ahhhhhhhh and Gray and Juvia Bumped into each other and WAaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
**

**Ok OK OK chill out :3 but yeah I hope you guys like it CUZ I KNOW I DID :DD  
**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW or ima think it sucked  
**

**LOVE Y'ALL  
**

**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAA ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
**


	15. Chapter 13

**waaaaaaa sooooooo i know im late to updating the chapter, but i been busy that with uploading 4 other stories and with exams it's kind of hard ya know but no more silly excuses! here you have chapter 13 of The Band Enjoy !  
**

* * *

**The Band  
**

***Chapter Thirteen***

I hate it. No hate was a nice word for what i was feeling right now. The crowd was roaring and singing to every lyric they knew. Reallly? i couldn't even hear the band or my own thought at that. Levy and Cana were holding hands screaming and singing to their hearts contents.

While i was being squished by some outrageous fan next to me. She had a really tight skirt and a blouse that showed all her cleavage, she obviously came here for a reason. I sighed, i really wanted to go home know, but seeing levy have so much fun made my heart warm and i just couldn't strip her off that joy.

In a couple of seconds the music stopped and a roar of cheering and screaming ringed my ears. The girl next to me yelled to the top of her lungs, and im pretty sure she would have a sore throat tomorrow. There was a wave of jumping and yelling and i just stood there cupping my ears from all the noise.

Looking up, I saw it. A pair of Intense dark black eyes looking straight at me. My heart stopped and for a second or two i swear i heard no noise coming from around me. I dropped my hands and looked back. But his following movement shocked me more then anything.

His eyebrow twitched, and he seemed to be mumbling something. he looked annoyed. Realizing i was staring at him and probably making him irritated i dropped my gaze. My bangs covered the red blush in my cheeks and all i could do was stare at my boots like they were really that_ important_.

My thoughts were interrupted when i felt a warm touch in my arm, looking up i saw Levy she had a worrying expression on her face

"Lu-Chan..?" she whispered, well at least is what i think she whispered. The audience was to loud and i could barely hear a word she was saying. I gave her a wide smile to show that i was fine, she slowly backed away hopefully catching my message.

We were interrupted once again when a roar of cheering started again. looking up i could see the boy's who's eyes i catched walking up to the audience a mic in his hands

**"HELLO MAGNOLIA ! ! ! !"** he yelled raising his hand in the air, he was followed by a crowd of cheering and screaming, i saw the sightliest smirk spread to his lips and i could tell my brow twitched in annoyance.

**"DO YOU WANT ANOTHER?!"** he yelled once again the crowd went nuts. Cupping my ears i sent him a glare, really? he had to push them farther than they all ready were?

Smiling he headed back to his place, he looked back to his band and then nodded, music started playing once again and the crowd jumped in excitement. I frowned at the thought, could he just be quiet for a while?

**O/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/O GAJEEL**

Dark brown eyes stared deeply at me, i gulped heavily. She had long blond hair and she seemed to be in deep thought. I could feel the heat raising but i quickly shock it away. Remembering why it was that she caught my attention i felt a little annoyed by the girl.

If she didn't like the music, why was she even here? Ahhh But Gajeel Redfox didn't give up easily, if she was that annoyed she was about to get the time of her life. Smirking i took hold of the microphone.

**"HELLO MAGNOLIA ! ! ! !" **i yelled, there was a roar of cheering and yelling which made me snicker, turning my gaze at the girl she obviously got frustrated. Her eyebrow twitched and she stared deeply at me begging me to take my following move.

**"DO YOU WANT ANOTHER?!"** I yelled louder, snickering in the process. She was cupping her ears and she was sending me a glare to kill. But i had just gotten started.

Walking towards The band, i smirked

"what got in to you?" asked the stupid fire lizard

Shrugging it off, i turned to Gray

"Number twelve" i said reaching for my guitar cable

"Whattt...are youu sure? he stuttered "we havven't practiced it fully!" he said

I gave him a wide grin, his brow lifted and he shook his head " Fine" he whispered

Looking back at Jellal and Natsu they both gave me questioning looks, smiling i turned to face the audience again

It was fine if we didn't rehearsed it completely, i knew it was going to be a huge success. It had to be if i wanted to get my revenge on Goldilocks over there.

I looked back at her, grinning as i saw her staring directly at me, hands crossed across her chest, and a glare that said everything i needed to know to have full confidence on this song!**  
**

* * *

**:D Hope you like it ! sorry if it's short ! But the next one will be longer i promise :)  
**


	16. Authors Note 3

**Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaa ok ok, do any of you have any bad-ass songs Gajeel could sing for the next chapter..? I tried looking for one that would fit but it's just Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! ! ! ! ! So what else than to ask you guys right...? any ideas?**

**Gajeel: NOW ! you ask for people's help Tch pathetic !  
**

**TT_TT im soorry  
**

**Gajeel: NAh fuck ur tears !  
**

**TT_TT uurrr sooo mean  
**

******Gajeel:** Fuck off !  


**Gajeeellllllll ! ! !  
**

******Gajeel:** Quit bugging me shrimp ! ! ! !  


**:T if you don't stop im gonna make you gay and have a yaoi especial with NATSU SO SHUT IT POKER FACE! ! ! ! ! !  
**

******Gajeel:** ...  


******Gajeel:** I Love you :3  


**Nah! fuck ur I Love you !  
**

**********Gajeel:** urrrr sooo mean ! TT_TT  


**I don't wanna hear it!  
**

**********Gajeel:** Chrisssssssssss ! ! !  


**:D seriously any ideas  
**

**********Gajeel:** tch! pathetic  


**SHUT IT CAN FACE ! ! !  
**

**********Gajeel:** TCH  


**YAOI IT IS ! ! !  
**

**********Gajeel:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ** ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO****! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO****! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ****! ! ! ! ! !**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO******** ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ****! ! ! ! ! ! ! ****! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! **  


**Cya guys later on chapter 14 ! ;)  
**


	17. Chapter 14

**Sorry if this chapter is late but school's a bitch! XD anyways special thanks to...**

MisakiDreyarTheSilentDemon

Killer Moon Lover

LOVING-LIFE

TheDragoNSlayeRnATSU Nin-Nin

**For** **helping me find a song :) I appreciated it i listened to all the songs you guys suggested. **

**But SUPER DUPER COOPER CUTER SPECIAL THANKS TO  
**

BeanerGoesRawr

**Your song suggestion WON!  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**The Band  
**

***Chapter Fourteen***

* * *

I Looked at her one last time before i nodded to Gray. Music started playing just like last time, i took a deep breath and i began to play.

* * *

**Papa Roach- One Track Mind**

******( Play music on YouTube it sounds way better) copy the link below**

******1. go to Google 2. paste info 3. click video 4. Enjoy!  
**

** watch?v=UYVBvMXbjVM**

* * *

Drum's started playing and so did the guitars**  
**

The beat made the crowd go crazy**  
**

**Sex addicts, drugs, and vampires  
They permeate my life  
Don't know which one I'm gonna be tonight**

I sang

**I know you think I'm crazy  
You think I've lost my mind  
I'm locked and loaded got you in my sights**

I looked at her a small blush on her cheeks**  
**

**You are my nemesis**  
**The one I can't resist**  
**I got a one track mind**

I sang with a smirk

**Turn the lights out**  
**Lay your head down**  
**Now you got me where you want me**

I sang playing the guitar

**I'm the pain and you're the pleasure**  
**Can't you read the signs**  
**I've got a one track mind**

I yelled**  
**

**I got a one track mind**  
**I got a one track mind**

All four of us sang, and so did the crowd**  
**

**I'm numb I've got no conscious**  
**Can't get you off my mind**  
**You're in my line of fire every time**

I saw her again cheeks burning red

**You narcissistic lover**  
**You complicate my life**  
**But then I find myself with you tonight**

I sang while pointing my finger at her**  
**

The crowd when nuts with that one

**You are my nemesis**  
**The one I can't resist**  
**I've got a one track mind**

I sang while trying to pull back a smile**  
**

**And now I'm losing it**  
**I need another hit**  
**I think you could be it**  
**I've got a one track mind**

I sang**  
**

**Turn the lights out**  
**Lay your head down**  
**Now you got me where you want me**

I sang, the cords in the guitar burning my fingers

**I'm the pain and your the pleasure**  
**Can't you read the signs**  
**I've got a one track mind**

I yelled**  
**

**I've got a one track mind**  
**I've got a one track mind**

Yelled the crowd, as we sang **  
**

I took my time to catch my breath, taking small gazes at the girl

Then Gray began to sing with his low husky voice**  
**

**I wanna love you til the bitter end**  
**Get underneath your skin**  
**I wanna pleasure every part of you**  
**And take you from within**

**Turn the lights out**  
**Lay your head down**  
**Now you got me where you want me**

He sang

**Turn the lights out**  
**Lay your head down**  
**Now you got me where you want me**  
**I'm the pain and your the pleasure**  
**Can't you read the signs**  
**I've got a one track mind**

I sang**  
**

**Turn the lights out**  
**I got a one track mind**

We sang

**Turn the lights out**  
**I got a one track mind**

We sang**  
**

**I got a one track mind**  
**I got a one track mind**  
**I got a one track mind**

I sang, the crowd went nuts and there cheerers and yells heard all over the room

The noise ringed my ears

I looked back at The band, they were breathing heavily but they all had wide grins

It was a success!**  
**


	18. Chapter 15

**Hey! Guys i know i haven't updated in most of my stories but with the holidays and all i been busy..but no worries cuz now im back with Chapter 15! Enjoy**

* * *

**The Band**

***Chapter Fifteenth*  
**

**GAJEEL  
**

"Great job you guys! Just great!" said Loki slamming the door open to the backstage area

"hehehe" said Natsu with a grin

"Well despite the hard work, i think it was worth it" said Gray taking the bottle of water from Loki

I just smirked, not once had we been able to finish that song completely. But now we did and that was better than nothing. That girl from the crowd, was something else too. I found myself searching for her in the crowd while performing but i didn't get a chance to see her again. Maybe she left.

"Well that was still amazing" said Loki taking a seat

"I got a bunch of compliments from the staff and manager" he said with a smirk

"Ehhh? so you just wanted to get praised" taunted Gray

"yeah,yeah" he responded "So now what are you planing on doing" he asked

"We, were planing on going back to the hotel, right" said Jellal stretching the "WE" part of the sentence

"Ehhh! but i don't want to go back!" complained Natsu

"We promised we would" he said

"Remember.." he looked at us as if trying to make us remember something important

"Tch, i was you who made us promise" mumbled Gray

Jellal sent him a glare and the room became silent

I really didn't care if we went back or if we stayed. Party or no Party it was fine by me. I just thought this deserved some parting! After all we did just have a major hit.

Then i had an evil master plan...

"Yeahh, guuys wee promisedd" i said trying not to laugh

Both Gray and Natsu looked at me like i had gone insane, while Loki smirked under his bangs.

Gray raised and eyebrow then gave me a small nod

"Ohh yeahh now i remember!" he said elbowing Natsu

He was still looking at us like we were mad

"I don't remember" he said, making me and Gray sweat drop

Loki just smirked "Well if you guys promised, then i guess is time for you to go" he said raising fro his seat

I mentally thanked him while i grabbed Natsu by the collar

"Hey! I don't wanna go!" he yelled

"Come on lizard" i said pulling him

Gray laughed and followed, while Jellal smiled at his accomplishment

Little did he now, his plan failed

**O/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/O LUCY**

"What was that all about!" i yelled

After the song ended the crowd went wild, with cheers and screames

I ran out of there as fast as i could and headed towards the restroom, i been here for more than an hour!

I was blushing like mad, but why?

"God! This is annoying!" i yelled pulling my hair

I sat down on the floor and looked at my hands

They were shaking, that bastard was making me look like a fool

He was taunting me thru the whole song! I could see it he was laughing at me!

"Arggghhh"

I took in a deep breath and placed my head on my knees, i wanted to leave

How long is a concert anyways?

"Lucy!?"

I looked up and saw Cana looking down at me a worried expression on her face. She leaned down only a ouple of inches away from me "What's wrong" she asked. Her voice was soft and soothing i could help but let out a small smile. Even thought i barely knew her she was worriyng about me and that made me happy.

"Hmm, nothing" i said almost in a whisper

She helped me get up and we exited the restroom, she kept looking back at me as if trying to make sure i was there.

"Is the concert over?" i asked

She nodded "Yeah, it was pretty crowded in there and we could get out" she said with a smile

"Where's Levy?" i asked i noticed she wasn't with her so maybe she was waiting for us somewhere

"She said she met us at a bar"

"Ehhhh!" i yelled pulling Cana's skirt

"She can't go to a bar! Neither can I!" i yelled

She just smiled and pulled my wrist "Come on, It will be fun" she said

"No, no it won't we'll get in trouble and then they will call my parents and her parent's and it will be a big mess. I probably won't be able to attend the concert and Waaaa what if we get arrested!and..and..

"LUCY!" yelled Cana

"Huh?" i looked up

"Were here" she said

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"How did we get here we were just in the restroom!" i yelled

"We'll you kept going on and on so i just dragged you here and started driving" she said with a smile

"Waaaaaa! You got me inside the car!" i yelled

She smiled and headed towards the bar doors dragging me with her, i could see Levy standing there with a smirk. I saw a glowing neon sign on top reading Drunkies. I sighed what type of name was that, there was a line at the door with a whole bunch of girls revealing there junk. I really want to go home now.

Why can't i just be at home reading a book?

**O/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/O GAJEEL**

"Waaaa! It burns!" yelled Gray

"DUMB-ASS I TOLD YOU IT WAS HOT!" yelled Natsu

"WHO YOU CALLING A DUMB-ASS JERK!" yelled Gray holding his burned hand

We were at the hotel room and Natsu decided to make food, of course he doesn't know how to make food and Gray told him this. Making Natsu mad and get all fired up, as he would put it.

Jellal was sitting on his bed reading a magazine, and i was watching Tv, when these dumb-asses started screaming

"Jelllaaal" wined Natsu

Jellal raised his head "What Natsu" he said in a cold tone

"Gray messed up the food" he wined

"What! No i didn't " he yelled holding an ice-pack

Jellal eyed them both before he sighed

"Gray and ice-pack won't help that burn. Natsu, Gray didn't mess up your food you just don't know how to cook." He said

"Urr so mean" cried natsu jumping to his bed

"I'mm hungryy!" he yelled

He sighed and headed towards the door

"Stay here, I'll bring some medicine and some food from the kitchen" he said as he headed toward the door

"Gajeel, make sure they don't make anymore mess" he said and closed the door

We heard his foot steps die down before me and Gray high five'd, with his not burning hand

We only planed on making Jellal leave not on actually getting burned, but what works, works right?

"What are you guys so happy about" cried Natsu hugging his pillow

"You idiot, just shut up and get dressed" yelled Gray running toward the bathroom

"Who you calling an idiot" he yelled

"Gajeel, what he talking about?" he asked

I smirked "Just get changed" i said

Making Jellal leave was harder than expected but it was worth it

"Where we going?" he asked

"To party" i said with a grin

His eyes widen and he dashed towards the other room

"Party,party,party" he yelled

I smiled and grabbed my wallet and keys

"So where's the party?" asked Gray leaving the bathroom

"New bar cross town" i said

"Ahh" he responded

"WhAT's the NAME" yelled Natsu across the room

I thought for a second, my friend gave me the name but i wasn't quite listening

"I think is Drunkies" i said

* * *

**:3 Waa hope you like it ! ! ! ! ! !  
**

** And if not then... why you even reading?**

**Jk. So what did you guys do for X-mas?  
**

**Love ya'll Chris!  
**


	19. Chapter 16

**Happy Late New Years! ! ! Did ya miss me..? No, TT_TT well me neither soo yeah...XD nah i still love ya :D**

* * *

**The Band  
**

***Chapter Sixteen*  
**

Jellal opened the door to the hotel room, only to find it empty

"Obviously" he whispered as he placed the medicine bottle on the small table, next to a note

_YO' JELLAL ! ! !  
_

Probably written by Natsu, he thought_  
_

_NO NEED FOR FOOD, ME AND THE GANG  
_

_ARE GOING TO HAVE SOME FUN  
_

_SO TAKE CARE OF THE PLACE  
_

_ALSO GRAY MESS'T UP THE FRIDGE  
_

**I DID NOT!, JELLAL DON'T LISTEN TO THIS DUMB-ASS  
**

_HEY GET OUT OF MY NOTE, DON'T YOU SEE I'M WRITING!_

_ OHH GREAT NOW I'M WRITING IT DUMB-ASS ! ! ! _

**NOT MY FAULT YOUR STUPID  
**

_SHUT IT ICE-FREAK_**  
**

**_WILL YA TWO STOP FIGHTING!, OHH GREAT NOW I'M WRIT-_  
**

_CYA' JELLAL :D_

He chuckled as he placed the note back, there were something else alright. he looked around the room before he sighed.

Might as well go have a look around, he thought. He wrote a quick note, just in case they came back first, which he highly doubted, then he grabbed his jacket and headed out. It was a lovely night why waste it?

* * *

**Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa don't hate me! I know is like the shortest chapter you have read in your entire life! But don't hate it, im still thinking about the future chapters**

**Have patience on me :D  
**

**cya' sorry once again  
**

**like SORRY SORRY TT_TT  
**


	20. Chapter 17

**On behalf of a really scary threat ;) here's chapter 17 enjoy XD sorry if it took a while but i had time to think soooooo here ya go!**

* * *

**The Band  
**

***Chapter Seventeen*  
**

"Come on Lucy, don't be such a drag"complained Levy**  
**

Due to some flirting done by Levy and Cana along with some tongue, they let us inside the bar. Still i wanted to go home. The place was full and there was a crowd of people dancing and rubbing against each other.

I sighed as i looked at the full glass of alcohol. Levy ordered some type of drink which she said it would be a little softer for me, but it's contents looked weird.

She said it was fine, but the smell and dark color of it made me not want to trust her.

I sighed once more for what seemed like the thousand time that night. I turner around to look at her, she stared at me before she sighed.

"It's just alcohol Lucy" she said, annoyance in her voice

"Yeah-just-hic-drink-hic-it" mumbled Cana she was besides me and already on her eleventh glass.

Levy laughed as she took a gulp of her drink, "I don't know about you guys but im going to dance" she said finish her drink and jumping of her stool

"Cya" i whispered looking back at her running towards a couple of men

"yo-i-hic-need-to-hic-take-a-hic-leak" Cana mumbled as she raised from her stool, tumbling her way to the restroom

"yeah," i whispered as she walked away

I placed my head on my arms, " I want to go home" i whispered

"Don't we all" i heard someone said taking a seat next to mine

I turned around, seeing a man with crimson colored hair and light red eyes

"Mmm" i responded back not really caring for conversation

He let out a chuckle, as he ordered a glass of scotch

"So what bring you here?" he asked taking a sip of his drink

"Friends" i mumbled, he let out another chuckle as he nodded in agreement

"And where are this fabulous friends of yours? he asked with another sip

I raised my head as i looked at him, grabbing the cold drink in my hands

"Somewhere.." i whispered

He gave me a questioning look, before he smiled

"I see" he said

"The name is Dan" he said stretching out his hand

I looked at him for a couple of seconds before i took his hand "Lucy" i responded with a smile

"Cute name Lu" he said

"Thanks" i said my brow twitching

"But it's Lucy" i said stretching out the last words

He chuckled as he took another sip "Spicy" he commented

"Excuse me..?" i asked

"You" he said as if it responded my question

"i don't follow" i said, he smiled and shook his head "No need to worry" he said

I looked at the man, before i spoke "and what brings you here.?"

He took another sip as he smiled "Mmm, would you believe me if i told you im an undercover spy..?" he asked a serious look on his face

I stared at him blankly before i let a smile spread to my lips "depends on what the mission is"

His eyes opened a bit wider as he let a smile reach his lips

"Well you see.." he said leaning closer

**O/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/O GRAY**

"This place blows" i said furiously **  
**

I was sitting on a booth taking care of the two idiot's drinks while they went to go pick up some chicks

The place was packet, thought they barely opened a few weeks ago, I could see Natsu talking to some chicks in the corner, where as for Gajeel was god knows where doing god knows what.

I ran a hand thru my hair, groaning furiously. Why did i have to sit here and watch those two have all the fun. A few girls had come over asking for a dance, but i wasn't in the mood so i shoo them off. I sighed as i looked around the place,

"Excuse me...?" i hears a whisper besides me

I groaned furiously, as i said in a rather harsh voice

"No! I don't wanna dance with you or your dumb friends!" i yelled

There was silence for a while than the same voice spoke

"Ignoring the fact, that you are a complete self centered moron, And you just assumed any girl would come crawling begging or your attention..

She began to say, I raised my face im Aww just to find myself staring at a young girl with what seemed dark hair and a long skirt with a simple top.

She was holding a drink on her hands, and she was rambling on and on about the situation, she seemed calm and rather mature for her age

"Them adding the assumption that i have dumb friends, You should be ashamed of yourself for such rude behavior, you should have at least waited till i finished my question before you began to think only of yourself." she finished and with that she turned beginning to walk away

I was literately sitting down with my mouth wide open, and before i knew it i reached for her hand

"Wait" i called out

She swinged around her dark blue orbs starring firmly at me

"You" i whispered

She looked at me with a weird expression, before she pulled her hand back

"Yes me..?" she asked irritation on her voice

I was sure, no i was positive this was the same girl i bumped into at the concert

"I'm sorry, for the way i acted please finish your sentence" i said anxiety in my voice

She started at me for a couple of second, before she nodded "Sure" she whispered with a smile. I felt my heart thump inside my chest as i lead her towards the booth, she took as seat and smiled.

There was silence for awhile, before she broke out "I was going to ask, if these seats were taken" she asked, her head was low and i could manage to see a small blush under the dancing floor lights.

I felt a smile spread to my lips as i said "Well they are now" her head flew up and she gave me a wide smile in agreement

Maybe not having those dorks around was a good thing


	21. Chapter 18

**WAaaaa it's been a long time Huh? Heheheh i guess i get lazy sometimes :3 soooo here's chapter 18! yeah i know Update Faster but Nahhhhhh besides school is hard TT_TT but anyways enjoy :)  
**

* * *

***Chapter Eighteen***

"Eh, so you're from a Band?" asked Juvia politely

Gray smirked and nodded "Yep, The Fairy's" he repeated

"Mmmmhh" signed Juvia, smiling

She was having fun with her new acquaintance, he was nice and polite and for a while she actually forgot about Dan or even being mad at him.

She later realized Gray was the man she bumped into at the concert, and that he was actually one of the band members. Which turned out was the concert she and Dan went to for "novel ideas"

"Lady'sssssssss and Gentlllllllllmentt!" yelled a pumpkin man ( XD) catching the clubs attention

"My Name is Matoooo and it's time forrrrrrrrrr Karaokeeeeeeeeeeee!" he yelled there was loud cheering and clapping, but Gray made an annoyed look, this wasn't going to be ending to well

Music started playing and Gray could hear two drunks signing at the front

Two drunks that sounded sooooooooo familiar to one of his friends

"We have our first volunteers!" the Pumpkin yelled

"This shall be fun" smiled Juvia

"you have no! idea" mumbled Gray

* * *

**MACKLEMORE: THRIFT SHOP**

**( Play music on YouTube it sounds way better)go to Google and paste then play :)  
**

** watch?v=p9mmhh_wvkA**

* * *

The music started and Natsu's voice was heard over the crowd

**"Hey Macklemore can we go Thrift Shopping?"** he sang with the highest girly voice he could pull, making the crowd burst in laughter

"**Wha ****Wha ****Wha** **Wha**

**********Wha ****Wha ** **Wha ****Wha **

******Wha ****Wha ****Wha** **Wha**

******************Wha ****Wha ** **Wha ****Wha**  


**Budah Budah buahh **

******Budah Budah buahh**

**********Budah Budah buahh"**

sang Natsu with a high pitched voice**  
**

******Budah Budah buahh**

**************Budah Budah buahh**

**"HOOO!** yelled Gajeel

******Budah Budah buahh**

**************Budah Budah buahh**

**"HOOO!** yelled Gajeel

******Budah Budah buahh**

**************Budah Budah buahh**

**Im gunna pop some tags  
Only got 20$ in my pocket  
I-i-im hunttin lookin for a Come up  
This is fucking awesome**

Sang Gajeel making the crowd nuts

**Now, Walk into the club like what up, I got a big cock  
Nah I'm just pumped, I bought some shit from the thrift shop.  
The ice on the fringe is so damn frosty  
The people like-**finished Natsu**  
**

**-"damn that's a cold-ass honkey!" **sang Gajeel**  
**

Natsu catching his breath began to sing

**Rollin in hella-deep headed to the mezanine  
Dressed in all pink cept' my gator shoes those are green draped in a leopard mink girls standin' next to me  
Probably shoulda washed this- smells like R. Kelly's sheets**

**- pissssssssssssss!...**

**But shit! It was 99 cents!- **yelled Natsu, starting to rap**  
**

**If i get caught in it washin' it  
Bout to go and get some compliments  
Passin' off in those moccasins  
Someone else has been walkin' in  
But me and grungie fuck em in  
I am stuntin' and flossin' n  
Savin my money and im hella happy that's a bargain bitch**

** Ima take it grandpa style**

**Ima take your grandpa's style  
No for real, ask your grandpa-  
"Can I have his hand-me-downs?" **

Natsu sang

**(Thank You)** yelled the crowd**  
**

**Velour jump suit and some house slippers  
Dookie brown leather jacket that I found **

**(Diggin')** they yelled**  
**

**Had a broken keyboard? I bought a broken keyboard  
I bought a ski blanket then I bought a knee-board  
Hello hello my ace man my mello  
John Wayne aint got nothin on my fringe game **

**(Hooo)**

**I can take some pro wings make em cool sell those  
The sneakerheads'll be like, "Ahhh, he got the velcros"- **he sand**  
**

**Im gunna pop some tags  
Only got 20$ in my pocket  
I-i-im hunttin lookin for a Come up  
This is fucking awesome-** sand Gajeel**  
**

******Im gunna pop some tags  
Only got 20$ in my pocket  
I-i-im hunttin lookin for a Come up  
This is fucking awesome-** this time the crowd sang with him******  
**

**Whatcha know bout rockin' the wolf on your noggin  
Whatcha knowin about wearin a fur fox skin  
Im diggin Im diggin im searchin right through that luggage  
One mans trash thats another mans come up- **Natsu sang**  
**

**Thank your granddad for donating that plaid button up shirt cause right now I'm up in her stuntin'**

**Im at the Goodwill you can find me in the  
Im not im not im not searchin in that section  
Your Grammy, your auntie, your momma, your mammy  
Ill take those flannel zebra jammies secondhand i rock that mothafucka- **he laughed**  
**

**The built-in onesie with the socks on the mothafucka  
I hit the party and they stop in that mothafucka- **he sang high pinched**  
They be like oh! that Gucci, that's hella tight.**

**I'm like Yo! thats 50$ for a t-shirt  
Limited edition lets do some simple addition  
50$ for a t-shirt that's just some ignorant bitch shiiit!  
I call that getting swindled and pimped**

** (Shit)** they sang together**  
**

**I call that getting tricked by a business  
That shirt's hella dope  
And that be the same one that 6 other people in this club...  
is a hella don't**

Natsu sang, his usual smile on his lips

**Peep game come take a look through my telescope  
Tryna get girls from a brand and you hella won't**

**Man, you hella wont- **he repeated**  
**

**"Goodwill! Poppin Tags! Yeah-ha-ha!" **Natsu sang high pitched

Gajeel taking his turn began to sing

**Im gunna pop some tags**  
**Only got 20$ in my pocket**  
**I-i-im hunttin lookin for a Come up**  
**This is fucking awesome**

He sang along with the crowd

**I'll wear your granddads clothes  
I look incredible  
I'm in this big ass coat from that thrift shop down the road**

He sang

******I'll wear your granddads clothes  
I look incredible  
I'm in this big ass coat from that thrift shop down the road**

Repeated the crowd

**I'm gunna pop some tags  
Only got 20$ in my pocket  
I-i-im hunttin lookin for a Come up  
This is fucking awesome**

Gajeel sang at last

Natsu in his little girl voice sang

** "is that your grandma's clothes"**

Before the crowd went mad with cheering and clapping for the two drunks, along with a few laughs and yells

Juvia was wide awake, due to the large amount of profanity in one song, but Gray could help but chuckle and raise his glass, his friends were dumbasses but they were dumbasses along with him, so it was fine

Gajeel and Natsu got of the stage, shoulder by shoulder, they were drunk as hell but they sure were having a Hell of a god time!

Gray set his glass down and looked at Juvia, eyes opened wide. Smiling he took her hand raising her from the seat

"Come on!" he yelled

"We can't let them have all the fun!" he said with a smile

before Juvia screamed

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?"

* * *

**Hope it was Fun, Cya later :D  
**


	22. Chapter 19

**OMG! How long since i have updated anything...?! Well it's Spring Break So!**

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

* * *

**The Band  
**

*******Chapter Nineteen***

**Preview-**

**Gajeel and Natsu got of the stage, shoulder by shoulder, they were drunk as hell but they sure were having a Hell of a god time!**

**Gray set his glass down and looked at Juvia. Smiling he took her hand raising her from the seat**

**"Come on!" he yelled**

**"eh..?" she asked confused**

**"We can't let them have all the fun!" he said with a smile before Juvia screamed**

**"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?"**

Pulling Juvia all the way to the stage he turned around giving her a wide smile. "Come on" he said as he made his way up the small stairs

"Gray, no" she whispered as he gave her a confused look

Gray grabbed the mic and smiled to the crowd

"Look's like we have another Volunteer!" yelled the pumpkin man with a smile

"hey look it's Gray" Natsu pointed to Gajeel

Looking to the stage, Gajeel smiled "Copy Cat" he mumbled as Natsu repeated the words "Copy Cat, Copy Cat" over and over trying to scream over the crowd of fans

As the music started to play Gray looked down to Juvia one more time, offering his hand she shook her head no

"Gray get off" she whispered

"don't worry I know what im doing," he said with a smirk, as Juvia watched him carefully

The music started to play and the bar went wild, Juvia looked around a worried look on her eyes, How could he be so confident..?

Smiling once more, Gray started to sing, Juvia squeezed her mic, maybe joining in wouldn't be so bad

* * *

**HSM- Start of Something New**

**( Play music on YouTube it sounds way better)go to Google and paste then ****play :)**

****** watch?v=YFEO5HP5Azs**

* * *

The piano began and the bar went silence

******Living in my own world- **He began to sing******  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen- **he sang looking down to Juvia******  
When you take a chance**

There was a pause and the sweetest voice broke out

******I never believed in- **slowly began to sing Juvia, the crowd going wild******  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart  
To all the possibilities- **she sang as Gray helped her up the stage

******I know that something has changed- **they sang******  
Never felt this way  
And right here tonight**

**This could be the start**  
**Of something new**

**It feels so right**  
**To be here with you ..oh- **she sand her voice raising**  
**

**And now ... looking in your eyes**- she sang  
**I feel in my heart**  
**The start of something new**

**Now who'd ve ever thought that**- Gray sang removing his shirt  
**We'd both be here tonight**  
**And the world looks so much brighter**- Juvia singed a blush on her cheeks  
**With you by my side**

**I know that something has changed**  
**Never felt this way**  
**I know it for real**- They both sang in sinc  
**_  
_**  
**This could be the start**  
**Of something new- **singed the crowd**  
**

**It feels so right**  
**To be here with you-** Juvia singed**  
**

**And now looking in your eyes**  
**I feel in my heart**  
**The start of something new**

**I never knew that it could happen**  
**Till it happened to me-**Gray sang**  
**

**I didn't know it before**  
**But now it's easy to see**

**It's the start**  
**Of something new-** cheered the crowd**  
**

**It feels so right**  
**To be here with you**  
**And now looking in your eyes**- she sang  
**I feel in my heart**

**That it's the start**  
**Of something new**  
**It feels so right**  
**To be here with you**

**And now looking in your eyes**  
**I feel in my heart**

**The start of something new- **She singed a smile on her lips**  
**

**Start of something new -** Gray singed**  
**

**The start of something new- **They both finished

The crowd went wild, and there was even a rose being thrown to Juvia which Gray caught for her

Smiling Gray turned towards Juvia "See wasn't so bad, was it..?"

She blushed as she gave a small nod "yeah, i guess not"

"I guess you really are a band member" she said with a smile

"would i ever lie?" he joked ad i high pitched yell reached his ears

"Grayyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" yelled Natsu Jumping on him as soon as he got off the stage

"THAT!

WAS!

SO!

GAY!" he yelled with a smirk

"back off, Hot Breath!" Gray yelled

"Ice-Freak!"

"Jalapeno lover"

"Ice-Cream Kid" Natsu yelled, a fight breaking out in with in seconds

Juvia laughed at the pair, while Gajeel grunted "Dumb-asses"

And while they were having fun there was someone silently watching them from across the bar, annoyance written all over his face

"She was supposed to be mad, not having fun" complained Dan as he took a gulp off his drink, Lucy watching him awkwardly

"ummm-Dan are you ok..?" she asked

"Perfectly Fine" he lied

"I'll show her" he whispered a he took Lucy's hand

"Hey!" she yelled

"come one were next" he called making his way thru the crowd, and as he made his way he made sure he bumped into _his lovely assistant_

"Dan...?" Juvia whispered as she saw him pass her by with an unknown blond

"ANOTHER VOLUNTEER!" yelled the pumpkin as Dan and Lucy reached the stage

"HEY! IT'S BLONDIE!" yelled Gajeel as he saw Lucy on the stage

Gray and Natsu looked up as the music started playing

"Oh! She's SOOO gonna get it!" he mumbled making his way towards the stage

"Ohh-ohh" Natsu and Gray said in unison following Gajeel thru the crowd leaving Juvia by herself

"Just what was going on..?"

* * *

**HOPED YOU LIKE IT! **

**What will Gajeel Do next..?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**BYE BYE :D**


	23. Chapter 20

**TT_TT god im lazy, i really hate this part of me. Like seriously two f-ing months to update..? - . - ahhhh well here ya' go, for those who are still reading this piece of # %$& of mine**

* * *

**The Band  
**

***Chapter Twenty***

"ANOTHER VOLUNTEER!" yelled the pumpkin as Dan and Lucy reached the stage

"HEY! IT'S BLONDIE!" yelled Gajeel as he saw Lucy on the stage

Gray and Natsu looked up as the music started playing

"Oh! She's SOOO gonna get it!"Gajeel mumbled making his way towards the stage

"Ohh-ohh" Natsu and Gray said in unison following Gajeel thru the crowd leaving Juvia by herself

"Just what was going on..?"

Gajeel was making his way towards the stage with Natsu and Gray following

"Ehhh?! Lucy?!" yelled Cana as she spilled her drink

"Lucy?" Questioned the small blue haired girl as she looked up, and there in plain light was her best friend standing next to some brown haired guy

"Excuse me" pushed a pinket as he made his way in front of her a dark haired man without a shirt following behind

* * *

"And what will be your song selection?" asked the pumkin man

"Something LOUD!" yelled Dan

"No! Something to get this guy silver! Dan i don't wanna do this" complained Lucy pulling his shirt

How was this Guy, Her Role Model, Her Favorite Write of all time acting this foolish? Maybe he just had a low tolerance for alcohol, yeah that must be it, or why else would he be acting this way?

"WOOOOO!" yelled Dan as he grabbed the mike,

Ok maybe **really** low Alcohol tolerance

* * *

"here hold this" Levy said passing her drink to Cana

"What why?" The drunk woman complained

"because im going to get that idiot off of there!" Levy said pushing to the crowd "and Don't drink it!"

"Got ya'" Cana yelled as she gulped the rest of Levy's drink

"Dan!" Lucy protested as Dan handed her a mic

"shh, don't worry, im fine let me just have this one, ok?" he whispered into her ear as he slowly gave her a small smile

Heat raised to her cheeks as she nodded

_So he was fine after all, he was just trying to have fun_

Slow music started to play and Lucy smiled as she knew the song all to well, who knew Dan was such a good actor, at least the pretending to be drunk part

Juvia silently watched from the crowd as Dan puled back from Lucy, her heart ached. She was just having so much fun so why did it felt hard to breathe now?

Gajeel and The two reached the stage but by the time they got there the music already started to play

* * *

**The Lumineers - Ho Hey (Official Video)**

**( Play music on YouTube it sounds way better)go to Google and paste then ****play :)**

****** watch?v=zvCBSSwgtg4**

* * *

**(Ho! hey! ho! hey!) **He began to sing, the crowd cheering

**(Ho) I been trying to do it right- **he sang

**(Hey) I been living a lonely life-** his eyes were closed and for some reason he looked sad in Lucy's eyes

**(Ho) I been sleepin' here instead**  
**(Hey) I been sleepin' in my bed- **his eyes opened but they were searching for something

**(Ho) I been sleepin' in my bed- **but what?

**Hey!**

**Ho!**

**(Ho) So show me family -** maybe it was someone?

**(Hey) All the blood that I will bleed **  
**(Ho) I don't know where I belong- **there was a hint of pain but it slipped away

**(Hey) I don't know where I went wrong- **he slowly smiled,  
**(Ho) But I can write a song- **he laughed, his eyes tracing to the crowd, focused

** (Hey)**

**I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart**

There Lucy turned following his eyes, he was looking-

**I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweet'**

He was looking at a girl, and God she was Gorgeous

**Ho! **she had long blue hair

**Hey! **and her blush made her all the more prettier

**Ho! **but she had a pained look

**Hey! **a sad smile reached her lips

**(Ho) I don't think you're right for him - **he sang, once again a hurt look on his eyes

**(Hey) Think of what it might have been if we - **were had she seen her?

**(Ho) Took a bus to Chinatown - **and while he sang it hit her

**(Hey) I'd be standin' on canal - **he sang, Lucy's eyes going back to the girl

**(Ho) and Bowery- **she was just up there, right?

**Hey! **

**(Ho) She'd be standin' next to me -**but with another guy!

**Hey!**

So that was it!

**I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart**

Dan liked the girl

**I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart**

like, liked liked!

**Looooooove we, - **but she was with another guy

**need it now**

**Let's hope, for some- **that was why Dan made her go up there

**'Cause oh, we're bleedin' out- **so she could feel the same way

**I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart**

The girl was smiling at this point a hand on her chest

**I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweet'**

he smiled as well, so he was looking at her after all

**Ho! **he sang

**Hey! **the crowd sang

**Ho!**

**Heeeey!**

and at that last note, the crowd went wild and Lucy was pulled down harshly

"Heyy!" she yelled

Looking down she saw that Levy was the one holding her

"What the hell Lucy?!" she yelled

Dan at that point got off stage mixing in with the crowd

Lucy tried to watch were he went but Levy's tight grip bought her back to reality

"LUCY WHO WAS THAT!" she yelled

She catched a glimpse of blue sliding across the back doors but-

"LUCY!"

"YES!?" she snapped

She was busy, she wanted to go see the girl, so why wouldn't Levy let her?

Levy was pulled back, the Lucy she knew would never yell at her

Lucy watched as another figure sidled thru the door but was it Dan?

"HEY GOLDY LOCKS!"

She turned around, Ohh Great More Trouble!

* * *

**Hope it was worth the wait :) **

**-Chris :P**


End file.
